


Love and Justice in Osaka

by TheGreatShiniGami



Series: Imperiumverse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gonzo Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatShiniGami/pseuds/TheGreatShiniGami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night on the town for Usagi and Mamoru's wedding anniversary, Haruka, Setsuna and Taiki have gone missing! Michiru tries to help contain the damage between Kinmokusei and the Sol System, but will the trio make it back alive from a venture into Haruka's crazed impulse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleary Recolections on Events Unknown

            Michiru paced around the living room of her seaside home for the fifteenth time. The two of them should have been back by now; already at half past noon. The Royal Anniversary had begun as an infamous Tenoh pub crawl of Tokyo had now turned into what the water soldier was considering a hostage situation at best.  _An interstellar political fiasco in the worst case,_ she thought. Hotaru looked at her adoptive mother with concern from her position on the sofa. Kakyuu and Usagi occupied the other two positions with the Senshi of Death. Seiya was currently in the hall bath tending to the still sick and hung over Yaten. Taiki was among the missing. Mamoru stood by the archway to the [kitchen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9006042/1/Love-and-Justice-in-Osaka), coffee still in hand. From the last point Michiru had been conscious, she had heard Setsuna saying something to Haruka about her car and a briefcase. Haruka cackling madly was the last thing she remembered before waking up to the hangover of a generation. Shortly before the Senshi of Water made her seventeenth lap around the room the doorbell broke the awkward silence that had descended upon those gathered. Michiru looked into the peephole; "It's Taiki-kun!" She exclaimed and threw the door open.

            The pop star had seen better days. He was covered in dust from the road and his suit was [wrinkled](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9006042/1/Love-and-Justice-in-Osaka) and stained. He was missing his shoes and his glasses only had one lens. Michiru could sense the salt water permeating his clothes. "How?" Michiru started, but the starlight entered and cut her off. "The last I was with them, they were in Osaka harbor. Before Tenoh-san ran the car off of the docks." Michiru froze; an audible gasp went out from the collected group. Hotaru looked as if her entire world had been destroyed. "They weren't in it; I was," He added quickly, trying to control the damage from their misunderstanding. "They forgot I was passed out in the back, and the top was down. It was more to throw off the Yakuza after us, than anything else."

            "Yakuza! How is this any better?!"Michiru snapped. She'd had a hard enough [time keeping](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9006042/1/Love-and-Justice-in-Osaka) Kakyuu and Usagi on speaking terms based on the actions of their two Senshi. Seiya walked out of the bathroom at that time, looking only slightly less haggard than Taiki. "How'd you escape?" He asked, crossing the living room to sit at Kakyuu's feet. "She's stopped retching, but I'd wager that she'll still feel horrible today." He said, resting his head against her knees. "As I said, I was asleep in the back seat, until the car impacted with the bay water. While those two ran towards the dry docks, I swam back to the harbor and returned here. Not many believe that you're famous when you're covered in bay grunge." Taiki replied. Kakyuu placed her hand in his hair, her slender digits tangling themselves in the black mass with ease. "Maker; I believe that you should explain what happened in the interim from when they left with you in tow. This doesn't make any sense without that part of the story." Kakyuu said calmly. She wasn't as concerned now that Maker had returned, though she was still concerned with the missing Time Guardian and her friend's lieutenant. Usagi nodded, as the Star Light sighed.

            "It began shortly after Ami-san had referenced some American author. Haruka-san had foisted a few more Kamikazes on the poor girl…" He began, but Usagi had cut her off in this instance. "I don't remember Ami-chan going with us." She said, her eyebrows rising. "And when did she start tanking Kamikazes?" She asked in earnest.

            "You were pretty far gone by the time she got there, Usako." Mamoru said, taking another long drink from his mug of coffee. He motioned for Taiki to continue. "I remember her and Mako-chan arriving shortly after ten, and we had already been to Karaoke." He said.

            "Right. And it was after Ami-san and Haruka-san talked, that Setsuna said she had a briefcase. So all they needed was Haruka's car to sneak off to the casino in Osaka." Taiki said. Michiru looked at him quizzically, a terrifying notion brewing in her mind. "What book was it, Taiki-kun?" Michiru asked, taking the offered cup of coffee that Mamoru had poured her.

            " _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_ , I believe. Why?" Taiki asked, intrigued by this bit of earth culture. While he was well read in the classics and core literatures of Japan and other works from the Silver Millennium that Kinmoku had preserved, the current century of Earth's culture had evaded him somewhat. There was just so much to absorb.

            "Shimatta! That explains a lot." Michiru spat. Hotaru blanched at her mother's language, taken back by the level of worry and stress that she was enduring to make her turn crass. "Did you notice anything odd in the car? Packages that Haruka wouldn't tell you where she got?" she asked, sitting down beside Hotaru on the sofa arm. She had her face buried in her palms, mainly to hide the hurt and fury in her eyes. She didn't want to let anyone other than her wife and her housemate see the tempest brewing in her mind.

            "That was the briefcase that Setsuna-san mentioned." Taiki replied. "You might want to let me report this in whole first, otherwise; they'll be back before I get done." He finished flatly. If everyone but the minor weren't suffering, the tones being taken would give cause enough for offence. Hotaru silently resolved to stay sober until Crystal Tokyo if this is what her Haruka-papa did after excessive partying.

            "Very well. We were at the Drunk Fountain, right?" Michiru resigned, regaining her composure. If Haruka was still alive, she would answer for this. The Water Senshi was more afraid of her Princess' reaction. And whether or not Kakyuu would take offence.

            "It was the Drunk Factory, actually." Taiki corrected. "Close, though. We had been at the Fortune Fountains karaoke before that. It was about that time…."


	2. Dose One: Beasts We Are

Dose One: Beasts We Are

            “One more bar! One more bar!” Haruka started chanting. Her hands waved through the air, whiskey dribbling from her shot glass down her wrist. A resounding chorus rose behind her from Usagi, Makoto, Seiya and Minako. Michiru looked to her wife and sighed. She wasn’t too opposed to the idea, but the night had been wearing on and she’d had quite a bit already. Usagi was red with giggling, and even Mamoru had developed the rosy haze common with overindulgence of sake. Makoto was talking mutedly into Ami’s ear, pleading with her to come along. The Senshi of Lightning also had the glazed eyes and rose-colored blush, as well as the sake bottle responsible for her and her King’s drunkenness.

            “It hash been decreed! Onward my Shenshi!” Usagi chortled and slurred. Minako stumblingly approached the Outers, martini glass still in hand. She was wearing a short yellow sundress; pleated at the skirt and flowing upward into a single strap off of the shoulder. The neckline swept just so over her ample cleavage, and her white stockings complimented the yellow pumps she wore to complete the ensemble. Her trademark red bow was slightly off center. Michiru’s eyes lingered around the bare gap of thigh where the top of her stockings ended, but before the skirt began. ‘ _Keep calm Michi. I guess the rum’s getting to me now.’_ She thought. A dreamy smile fell across her face as Minako asked, “So where exshactly is our next target, Haruka-chan?”

            “There’s a place across in Minato-ku called the Drunk Factory. It’s closer to Koneko-chan’s place, and with as much as she’s giggling now she won’t make it to Roppongi.” Haruka explained. The Senshi of Wind was a somewhat controlled drunk, and after what was soon to be the third bar of the night was ‘only getting started.’ She recalled the last adventure like this, two years past, when she and the others had turned twenty-one. By Makoto's party, they had just settled for rum balls and a quiet social at her apartment.

            “I’m surprised we’ve been to four places already and haven’t had any problems. Much less Seiya and Tenoh-san agreeing on anything.” Taiki observed. Somehow Minako and Yaten had managed to keep the paparazzi out of the loop on their little outing. Which was a feat considering their next scheduled concert being that weekend in Seoul. Setsuna tittered slightly, her wine glass nearly drained.

            “I think it has something to do with the way Seiya-kun and Kakyuu-sama have been acting towards each other. But it could just be the liquor. Once she gets to Roppongi, there’s no telling where we’ll end up.” She said ominously, swirling the glass before quaffing the rest down. The Kinmokuujin looked back over to where the rest of their entourage had been seated. Usagi and Mamoru were alternating between being lost in each other’s eyes and socializing with the other couple in question. Yaten and Rei were at the bar, where Minako had crossed the room to the table where she had been seated with Makoto, Ami, and the Outers. That was until the Senshi of Uranus had decided to direct their drunken war party to devastate another establishment.

            “Come on, Ami-chan. You need this more than anyone, with how much stress clinicals are putting on you.” Makoto cajoled. The bluenette was hesitant to indulge too much, and her secret girlfriend pleading in her ear to cut loose didn’t help matters pertaining to sobriety. Haruka looked at the lightning Senshi and winked knowingly. Ami whispered her relenting when Makoto pulled back with victory V’s posted proudly on both hands.

            “We have another, Kaichou!” She said. Haruka laughed and drank the shot she forgot she was holding earlier.

            “ _He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man_ …woman in this case.” Ami said stumbling a bit from what little she had drank. Haruka grinned. _‘Lightweight quiet ones are always the wildest inside.’_ She thought. Makoto was in for hell tomorrow for what Haruka had planned.

            “Who said that, Ami-chan?” She asked.

            “Hunter S. Thompson. He wrote several novels, most of them were very graphic and about controversial topics.” Ami replied, rising from her seat at the Outer Table. Michiru turned languorously towards her wife and the other bluenette. The gleam that held in Haruka's eyes as she spoke precluded mischief in the making. If she had been more sober, Michiru would have been concerned.

            Taiki and the others rose as well, preparing to trek to the next bar. Setsuna got swept up in an emotional hug from Minako, while Haruka flagged down a waiter. He dashed off and came back with two shots on a tray. She normally didn’t tip this well, but it was important that she test this with the unsuspecting Inner.

            “Arigato. Ami-chan, this is for you.” Haruka said, “For the road ahead.” She said, quaffing the shot in a fluid motion. She felt that she might later regret this decision, but kamikazes always gave her heartburn afterwards; so this regret was nothing new or serious.

            “What is this?” Ami asked. She peered at the yellow and green swirling liquid in her shot glass with a mix of curiosity and incredulity. Haruka winked at Makoto before explaining.

            “It's a Kamikaze. Just a little shot drink. We're going to be around Roppongi and we can get these quickly.” She said, raising her glass. “Banzai!” She exclaimed, to a resounding chorus from the bar. Ami followed suit, quaffing the liquid in a single, solid motion. The sour taste of lime and the fire of rum slid down her throat as the lemon coated her mouth. The blush she carried increased and her eyes glossed slightly more. The rest of their party gathered about them and as one headed outside. The stumble to the train station was uneventful—aside from Minako, Yaten and Usagi cackling madly at nearly anything. They received a few stares, but nothing more. The train ride across Tokyo was a hazy blur, with Usagi swinging from the loops and singing randomly. Taiki had begun to sober slightly, and scanned the lightly crowded car again. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, and not in the jump-your-bones groupie way. Haruka and Setsuna were talking quietly, Michiru was seated next to Minako, Yaten, and Rei on their side of the car. Mamoru, Usagi, Fighter, Kakyuu-sama, Ami and Makoto were paired in Standing/seated pairs along the side he was on the end of. There was a white haired man at the other end of the car, but his eyes were focused on the window of the train. Still, the feeling remained.

            “So, if I wanted to ask Michi to have a threesome with Koneko-chan, I should?” Haruka whispered, still puzzled at the pronouncement Setsuna had given her in a hushed tone.

            “I wouldn't suggest that, if you don't want Michi-chan to skin you alive.. It's not meaning that kind of impulse. You'll know it once you feel it. It is due to the coming age; your planet is resonating. Uranus brings change, chaotic or otherwise. This is all I'm really allowed to to tell you.” the Time Guardian replied. She gave one of those mysterious smiles that signaled some internal epiphany that she was not allowed to share. “Just continue tonight as you have been. The moment will reveal itself to you.” She added, looking to the forward end of the car. Her eyes softened, and then went hard as her wall of stoic temporal isolation went back up. Taiki could have sworn she was looking at him, but there were quite a few people in the car. He averted his eyes from her and focused on the monorail map.

            The monorail ground to a stop at Roppongi station. Unlike the ward they had come from, this place was packed with people. The large group squeezed their way through towards a large metal structure made to look like a manufacturing plant. There was a bit of a line, but they got in quickly after Minako had spoke to the security detail. The inside of the building was similar to the established theme. There were conveyer belts set up as the bar, with work benches for tables. The music was heavy, and a smoky haze filled the top of the building. Usagi went wide eyed as she saw a couple at the bar sharing a cocktail bucket.

            “It's so much! Mamo-chan, can we get one?” She pleaded.

            “That defeats the purpose of club crawling, Usagi-chan. We're supposed to get small drinks so we can hit the next place faster.” Rei corrected. Her tone carried none of the fire and anger that she used to take with her princess. The shochu she had been drinking may or may not have helped her tolerance of Usagi's distraction.

            On the other end of the bar, where Haruka and Makoto were ordering drinks, another discussion was being had. Ami was trying to keep what Setsuna was saying straight, though Haruka periodically handing her shots worked to defeat part of this effort.

            “Have you seen her yourself?” Setsuna said. She'd ordered another flute of wine, and was sipping gingerly. Taiki sighed, swirling a glass of cognac.

            “I haven't. But we found Aluminum Siren's star seed dormant on Haijikuusei.” He replied. Maker hadn't wanted to spend their vacation discussing inter-senshi politics, but the Sailor Wars were still fresh in the minds of planes who still had Senshi. And other interested parties as well.

            “If you haven't seen her yourself, then I wouldn't imagine she'd still be holding a grudge.” Setsuna stated. She took another long drink from her wine glass, and turned her gaze towards Maker once more. “I'd be more concerned with the Imperium, Taiki-kun. You've seen what kind of judgments they hand down. All of Sol would be naught but ash, should they get wind of our contact.” She added.

            “Thus why Serenity had your Outer Senshi paranoidly guard your borders. If no scouts report back, and no transmissions leave the system the Imperium doesn't know life has risen here again.” Taiki said mutedly. He noticed that Ami was trying to follow their conversation, though half of it had been in his mother tongue. Kinmokuujin was easy on the ears, but it required a certain change of inflection in certain words and tenses.

            “There are other mitigating factors, but yes. Our princess has decreed we do otherwise now.” Setsuna answered.

            “Kaichou, there's a guy staring at you.” Makoto said to Haruka. Ami lost the snippet she had caught from Setsuna and Taiki's conversation when Mako wrapped her arms around her from behind.

            “You're kidding?” Haruka asked, incredulously. Normally, it was Michiru that had to rectify unwanted male attention. Most men thought she was one of them, although she had been hit on by a femme man in Akihabara.

            “No. He's been scanning this part of the bar since he got here.” Makoto replied, pointing him out. The man in question didn't avert his gaze when pointed at, and after a moment of contemplation Haruka grinned and approached.

            “Tsurugi-kun!” She exclaimed, catching the man in a swift hug. He returned in kind, with a shout of “Haru-kun! It's been a few years, ne?”

            “That it has. You still knocking around home?” She asked. Michiru had now noticed that Haruka was missing from the cluster of super-heroines-in-disguise. The Senshi of the Sea did a double take as she noticed that the butch in question was chatting animatedly with a man towards the entrance of the bar.

            “Yeah. I'm just in Tokyo on business. Uncle Saotoro is doing well, but he complains that you never come around anymore.” Tsurugi said.

            “Well, I live in Tokyo when I'm not overseas for a race, or Michiru doesn't have a tour.” Haruka replied. She felt some guilt over not seeing her father in so long, but the old savage was tough. Her, Michi, and Hotaru would be visiting him soon...

            “Sounds exhausting. So, you crawling around town before you have to leave again?” Tsurugi asked.

            “No. Just helping our friends out. Their anniversary, see.” Haruka said in turn, pointing out Usagi and Mamoru.

            “Ahh. Well, I'll be in Tokyo for another week. Stop by the Regency sometime and we'll do lunch.” He stated, removing the glass of tequila sunrise from the timely and convenient tray that passed by their table. The waitress looked sidelong at Haruka as she walked back to the bar. _'I'd guess that's not the impulse I'm waiting on either...'_ Haruka thought. Out of her peripheral, she could see Michiru weaving her way towards them.

            “Konbanwa. I'm Haruka's wife, Kaioh Michiru. Yoroshiku.” She said, holding her hand out to the currently unknown man. Her elegance still maintained, despite the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. Haruka could detect the telltale smell of shochu oozing out of her pores and mixing with her perfume.

            “Oh. Konbanwa. Tenoh Tsurugi. Yoroshiku, Kaioh-san.” Tsurugi replied. “Haruka's my cousin; We were just catching up.” He turned slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the party that had just entered the bar. Michiru could feel the fear building in him now. “Well, I've got to get back to the hotel. Drop in sometime soon.” He said quickly, draining the rest of his drink in one go. Haruka bid him farewell, and he left just as swift as he killed his drink.

            “'Ruka. He was afraid of something... I'm not sure what, I'm a bit off to tell for sure.” Michi said. She clung to her wife's arm, nuzzling her neck softly. Haruka chuckled for a moment.

            “Probably you. Angry femmes are always scary.” Haruka replied coyly.

            “The only thing I worry about you and men is bailing you out of jail.” Michi snarked. She brought her eyes to meet Haruka's.

            “I have superpowers, love. If I ever went to prison for anything, I wouldn't remain there for long.” Haruka said coolly.

            “What about those men following him out of here.” She stated, peering over Haruka's shoulder to get a better view. Her 'vision' wouldn't reveal anything else though. It was as if someone were blocking her from seeing into the future or very far into anyone's mind. The three men who had followed Tsurugi out were all jacketed, even though it was June. Michi heard three staccato rim shots that weren't there. The music still sounded, so her psychic senses were only muted not outright blocked.

            Haruka turned behind her to catch the last one exiting, and then looked at her watch. 12:15... She looked around the bar to meet Setsuna's already waiting gaze. She nodded slightly, draining her wine glass and returning to her conversation with Taiki. She wasn't sure if this was what Setsuna had talked about, but she felt the strongest pull to follow Tsurugi back to his hotel.

            She surveyed the bar once more. Minako, Yaten and Rei were doing their damnedest to set off as much sexual desire as possible with their tightly wound dance. Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya and Kakyuu had taken a table. Usagi was near to passed out and the three cocktail buckets scattered about said table were indicative of said Moon Princess' intoxication. Ami and Makoto were seated at the bar, the Lightning Senshi trying to convince the bluenette that another kamikaze would be a bad idea. Setsuna was pulling Taiki towards her and Michiru.

            “Michi. Do you think you can ensure that Koneko-chan makes it home?” Haruka asked as the other Outer and the Starlight approached.

            “I'm going to see what's going on with Tsurugi. The Regency is on the way to the Jinja, so I'll meet up with everyone there.” Haruka stated.

            “I can get the rest of them home with Mako-chan and Ami-chan to help me. If we can get Ami-chan away from the kamikazes” She tittered slightly at that. After embracing her wife once more, Haruka lead the other two out into the sweltering Tokyo night.


	3. Dose Two: Of Liars and Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, ne? A few notes:
> 
> I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, do you think this would be here?
> 
> I know gambling is illegal in Japan. So is gay marriage, but that's not going to stop things in my fanficverse.
> 
> I know there is a huge amount of what is known as Fangirl Japanese in this. (Or, at least _I think_ it might be fangirl japanese...) It comes from being fanfiction old; back in the 90s early to mid 2000's this was the standard on Anime fics. Some conventions don't ever die with us old farts, just look at Otacon. (No offence to those staff and patrons of said conventions. It's a hell of an awesome time.)
> 
> taima = a japanese term for Marijuana.

Dose Two: Of Liars and Thieves

 

            “We all remember that, more or less. But, you didn't make any reference to the briefcase. And we met them and you at Hikawa Jinja after that.” Michiru said. She had calmed a bit, more perplexed at why her psychic abilities were being prevented from seeing anything more into the affair. The mirror didn't even reveal anything, and a quick call to Rei—to wish her a fast recovery from her hangover and embarrassment—had revealed that she was also being kept in the dark somehow.

 

            “Taiki-kun. Who was _her_? And what was going on with Aluminum Siren?” Usagi asked pointedly. Most would not have considered her perceptive enough to notice these details; but sensing withheld information was becoming one of her better skills. Kakyuu cast her eyes away, and Taiki got visibly nervous.

 

            “Tell them, Maker. Nothing comes of holding out, especially if we don't know for sure. And I think Usagi-chan can deal with _her_ again if anything really comes of it.” Yaten said from the entrance of the bathroom. Her eyes were mostly shut from where she had been vomiting, but she had regained most of her composure and went to sit in the floor beside Seiya. Taiki placed his face in his palm with a smack and sighed.

 

            “You're right. Maybe we should get you ripped more often if it makes you perceptive and agreeable.” Taiki snarked. He returned to a formal tone and began again.

 

            “We have reason to believe that Galaxia has been reincarnated early. Due to actions of several systems and other allies of ours monitoring wider ranges of space, we found Aluminum Siren on a distant planet towards the Perseus Arm. Lead Crow and Tin Nyako are still unaccounted for. The Sailor Wars could heat back up depending if someone wants to come after them for revenge. There are systems who no longer have Senshi, their planets drained completely.” He finished. He had originally wanted to keep the search for Galaxia between themselves, but Setsuna had found him out shortly after their arrival. Though with Usagi's friendly demeanor towards extraterrestrial visitors _not_ bent on systemic annihilation, keeping the Imperium in the dark was a surefire way to avoid said annihilation.

 

            “I see. What actions have they taken? Are there Senshi seeking revenge against the former Animates?” Mamoru asked. He'd recovered from most of his durance, though the subject matter arising didn't help much to relieve him in general.

 

            “A few systems have sent Senshi to a greater Galactic Government to try and redress their grievances upon the home systems of former Sailor Animates. Haijikuusei in particular turned Aluminum Siren over to us. She's only about six now, but her home system attempted her life; and after her Senshi powers unconsciously carried her away, Haijikuusei called it in to us.” Taiki answered. They could all tell that the aliens were dancing around a certain topic; but none had been able to see exactly what. This recent admission changed the fact that they weren't just here for vacation time. The tension in the room rose as Kakyuu held her hand over her eyes in an attempt to seem as if the light was getting to her.

 

            “Well, I did ask the Ginzuishou to heal and revive everyone involved. That includes Sailor Galaxia and her Animates. With Chaos dispersed, she shouldn't be evil anymore. And the only reason the Animates were evil is because they truly had no choice. If you wish, we could provide amnesty for them.” Usagi replied. The princess, even though hung over and red eyed was still herself. Unapologetic in her giving, she offered succor to former enemies. The help she had gotten out of Coan and her Sisters was prima facie evidence of the benefits of a benevolent sovereign. Mamoru still eyed the Starlights with suspicion. What was this greater Galactic Government that they answered to? Did they want to extend hegemony to the Earth? Setsuna had not mentioned anything to him or Usagi about their duties in Crystal Tokyo; nor had she mentioned anything regarding extra-system Diplomacy changes outside of his wife's first Decree. He was about to voice a few of these concerns when he distinctly heard the door burst open.

 

            The tension broke with Hotaru jumping behind the couch and Michiru rising to glare in the direction of a very loud—and entirely too enthusiastic for being that plastered the night before—“Konnichiwa, Minna-chan!” that came from the now open door. The others stared in the space behind Maker and the now open door. Taiki turned to see Minako, manilla folder in hand, beaming as if she had not suffered any ill effects from the night before.

 

            “Minako....” Michiru growled. Though she still maintained her control, everyone gathered could feel the Senshi of Sea's tempest brewing stronger.

 

            The Senshi of Love slinked over to beside where Taiki was standing. Smiling broadly, she opened the folder and revealed a picture of what looked to be Haruka and Setsuna in Acapulco shirts speeding through a toll gate on the Osaka Expressway. Haruka was grinning madly behind a pair of aviator shades. Setsuna held her hat down with one hand; while the other contained her billowing shirt. Taiki was seated in the back, with an expression that bordered on abject terror.

 

            “I just went down to the press office to find these and _take care_ of them. I haven't come across any other tabloids with these _yet_.” Minako said in a sickeningly bubbly tone. Michiru looked from the Inner to the Starlight and back. Taiki had placed both of his palms on his forehead now, groaning something about insanity being a base part of Earthling psychology. “But, you should be pleased to note that we did get a story about your last concert, and Michi-chan's press shots look fabulous!”

 

            “Thank you for that, Aino-san.” Michiru replied curtly. Minako backed away from her slightly, hurt at the sheer emotional distance Michiru was putting between them. “I trust that Hino-san has placated the police, as well?” She added. Minako nodded energetically. Taiki cleared his throat to catch a glare from the Senshi of Neptune.

 

            “If I may? That photo was well after we had left the Jinja. We followed Haruka-san's cousin and those other guys for a while. They attempted his life on a side street.” Taiki said. Minako seated herself next to Yaten, who promptly placed her head in the venutian's lap. Slender fingers teased across the Kinmokujin's jaw line and nape.

 

            Taiki and the others who were still suffering rolled their eyes when he continued. “After Setsuna-san and I assisted in the detainment of those three, Haruka-san proceeded to beat her cousin about the head and shoulders demanding to know why a breaker gang had been tailing him. That's when he told us about the case Setsuna-san had told Haruka-san to follow. She'd been making those weird prophetic pronouncements all night.” He stated.

 

            “What was in that briefcase?” Michiru demanded. She knew about Haruka's family. Her father wasn't involved with them, but her extended family had deep Yamaguchi ties going back to the pre-war era. She had met Haruka's father after _that day_. He was a bit rough around the edges, but so was Haruka.

 

            “There were about ten grams of two strains of taima in separate bags, four sheets of high-power blotter acid, a salt shaker half full of cocaine, twenty pellets of mescaline, a whole galaxy of multicolored speeds, opiates, rolls, and benzenes. A quart of tequila, a quart of rum and about a pint of raw ether. Plus, five hundred thousand yen in small bills.” Taiki said. Eyes went wide around the entire room.

 

            Hotaru stammered out: “Is Haruka-papa g-g-going to go to j-jail?” She didn't know too much about drugs, other than what they had been taught in school about how harmful they were. The had recently learned about the statutes that defined the jail time for simply possession of that stuff, and it was only steeper for selling. Hotaru had been slowly building back up to tears as Taiki had been describing the events of the night before. How could Haruka-papa just run off from them, and with all this illegal activity. Beatings and drug-fueled gambling trips? She closed her eyes to keep from shedding the building moisture in her eyes. _Anyone is better than Souichi..._ She thought, fighting to keep a hold of her adoration of her adoptive 'father'.

 

            “No, Hotaru-chan.” Minako said. “Rei-chan helped me talk her father into getting the speeding tickets and toll refusal pulled. Though she'll have to be careful for a while, and perhaps stay off of the roads for a month or two.” She added. Michiru didn't know what was worse, owing Aino Minako for her lover's blunders; or that Haruka would be trapped with her for a month in her current state with no recourse to escape. Torrential thoughts of revenge vied with sorrow for wishing hurt upon her wife.

 

            “I'm more interested in these pronouncements Setsuna-chan's making.” Usagi said. “Just how much have you been keeping from us?” She asked Michiru pointedly. The Lunarian incipient royal could see the beginnings of tears in her Senshi's eyes. She was breaking, but Usagi stayed her hand.

 

            “She's never told us anything that you have forbidden her from saying in your future state. And she mostly keeps it in cryptic forms of advice. It's never been about something major.” Michiru replied. Usagi nodded and motioned for Taiki to continue.

 

            “Taiki-kun? What all did Setsuna-chan say?”

 

            “She told Haruka to follow a briefcase to it's source or someone she was close to would die. She was to do so by acting on any impulse that came to her while around the case. Deliberate thought would lead her into a trap. When we met up with Tsurugi-kun, he told us about how he'd stolen the case from his boss, to try and make enough money to buy his wife's freedom. Turns out, a hit was called on him for stealing the merchandise.” Taiki explained. He knew that hiding information at this juncture could put relations with their systems at risk, but he had orders from _his_ princess to keep the secrecy of the Sol System intact. Even if that meant risking their lives and identities. Hopefully, Haruka-san remembered everything he'd told her while under the influence.

 

            “That's when Haruka-san got the idea to hit up the casino in Osaka. We could win back the money at Kanagawa Hotel's casino, pay off the Boss and give the case back; all without having to resort to the use of our Senshi powers.” He continued.

 

            “You know, this is how that movie _Blow_ started.” Minako said matter-of-factly. “And, _Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels._ ” She received a remonstrant whack on her shoulder from the kinmokujin in her lap.

 

            “Would you believe that Setsuna-san said the same thing when Haruka-san explained the plan. I thought it was equally ludicrous until she explained counting cards.” Taiki said. Michiru and Hotaru shared a shocked expression. Usagi tilted her head to the side, slightly confused at Taiki's statement.

 

            “How does counting the cards help you win at the game?” Usagi asked. Mamoru sighed lightly, and explained: “It's not counting how many cards, it's a term for a mathematics system used to predict blackjack. It's _technically_ cheating, but I can see why she'd do it. Especially for family.”

 

            “ _We've_ never had a problem using our powers on mortals before.” Michiru said coldly.

 

            Usagi gave her a look that reflected her tone. This had been an issue that she and Haruka had argued about, and it looked as if Michiru still held her lover's opinions on the matter. She hated to use her authority like this with her Senshi, but the neptunian was lashing out in hurt. And earlier discussions between them still lingered in her mind.

 

            “Perhaps Uranus has taken my new directives to heart. It would do well to remember why I made my first Decree, Neptune.” Usagi said. There was no ice or acid in her tone, just resolve, pure and simple. Michiru lowered her gaze, admitting defeat once more.

 

            “Of course, my Queen.” Michiru responded mutely.

 

            “That's why she said no powers. And if we just dealt with just the assassins, the syndicate would still be after him.” Taiki stated, trying to get back to the report. “So, we set out in Haruka-san's car and though we had all that, no one had change for the toll booth.” He added. The room sweatdropped collectively. Minako wast stifling a giggle, and Michiru just pinched the bridge of her nose to ease the oncoming migraine.

 

            “That sounds like something Haruka would do sober...” She said, motioning for Taiki to continue.

 

            Taiki took a step back and closed his eyes for a moment. The wind whipped around his ears from speeding down the freeway with the top down. The memory of the entire event was still fresh. He began:

 

            “We were somewhere around Narita, on the edge of the metropolis, when the drugs began to take hold...”

 

 

            The dissonance between my screaming and Haruka-san's cackling had blurred somewhere around the 300km marker. The car shook violently as the Senshi of Wind swerved again to avoid some hallucinatory object in the road. I heard her cackle/scream something about giant talking cats and guilt trips. The radio blared out some American tune that blended entirely too well with the steady roar of the engine, but that may have been due to the blotter I'd split with said Senshi of Wind earlier. Normally, I wouldn't have been taken by such indulgent behavior; but seeing as how I missed Elohia the previous year, I decided that 'When on Terra, go crazy'. The slowly brightening azure of the early morning quivered slightly with the beginning flashes of approaching dawn. Haruka-san said something like: “I feel a bit light-headed; maybe you should drive.” I had assumed she was speaking to me, but that's only because for a moment all sound seemed to come from directly in front of my face. The whipping wind carried away part of Setsuna-san's answer, but it must have been an affirmative for the Uranian to pull the car over in an equally whipping and sudden motion. Brilliant trails of bright auburn flowed from overhead as the streetlights bent with the motion as well. It was at this point that I began to fear for my sanity, believing that perhaps my perceptions would never return to normal again.

 

            It was after we had stopped and they had switched seats that several soft thuds in the back seat beside me broke my reverie. I looked to see what Haruka-san had removed from The Briefcase this time. The taima was in the seat beside me, as well as the salt shaker. I'm not sure at what point we had succumbed to the baser curiosities and delved into the case itself, since the plan had involved returning what was in it to it's rightful illegal owner. But Haruka-san had simply told me: “They can take it out of my winnings. I haven't had the chance to go wild since before the Cruise.” I wasn't sure of what event she was speaking of, but Setsuna-san grinned even broader and sped back off as Haruka-san began rolling a joint.

 

            “There's a holiday kind of like that on a planet I travel to on occasion. They call it 'The Night of No Remorse'.” I replied. Haruka-san cut me a strange look as she licked the paper. It looked remarkably like a cigarette, though the contents would smell entirely different. Setsuna-san merely grinned that timeless grin and ditched her hat into the floor board; letting her lustrous hair flow in the again whipping wind. I quickly realized that I had slipped into my native tongue when Setsuna-san's grin became a laugh. I repeated what I said in Japanese, hoping that this would be the only of my blunders to come.

 

            “Huh. Sounds kind of like Mardi Gras.” Haruka-san said.

 

            “It would be the closest Terran parallel. Dragonia's a lot more arid.” I replied. “It's on the far side of the Yuan-Riza cluster.”

  
           “You're a lot more talkative now, Taki-kun.” Setsuna-san said to me. I pondered this for a moment. If we were going to get away from the Imperium's bullshit; to ever curb Dragonia's pride, I was going to have to start somewhere. The determined blonde in front of me, seemed to be a step in the right direction. Ancestral plots and divine cycles be damned, it was time for some diplomacy.

 

            “Perhaps she's not the only one to be guided on impulse this night, Setsuna-san.” I replied. Setsuna-san smiled, and I wasn't sure if she'd been phased at all about my sudden revelation. I reworded my next phrase before it left my mouth, again lapsing into kinmokutai for a moment. “It's the capital of a wider Galactic Imperium. The Dragonians run it, though a good majority of the galaxy's systems are members.” I explained.

 

            “There's been no communication from the Imperium since before the Silver Millennium.” Setsuna said. Haruka paused in her preparations and looked at the both of us like we were crazy or on some kind of hard drugs. The irony of this look was not lost on me, and I chuckled slightly at that.

 

            “Even so, Monitors have found that Galaxia's last location was here before your princess stopped her. There's not supposed to be anything living that holds a star seed in this entire star cluster. With everything over, there's likely to be cursory probes into what actually happened.” I explained.

 

            “Tch. I'd rather not go over old business again.” Haruka-san said “You're supposed to be on vacation, Taiki-kun. And if anyone else in the galaxy has issues, they can take it up with us.” She added with a confident smirk. The Senshi of Wind began flicking a lighter, and I laughed myself at this point. “Keeping the top down might keep that from being effective.” I said, squinting as the first glints of dawn hit my eyes. Only dawn was coming from Haruka-san's lighter. The wind had stopped around us, though the beauteous emerald locks still rushed from Setsuna-san's head towards us in the windy momentum of vehicular travel. I turned back to a smirking Uranian taking a deep drag on the cylinder she had finished rolling. To be able to use her powers under the influence was a daunting prospect; just as well that her and Fighter never really conflicted the night earlier. I mean no offense to my brother-in-arms, but he's shit when he's drunk. She held her hand out with the flaming stick of burning herbs; the delay between the sight of my hand gripping the paper and the sensation of touch in my hand was staggering. Before bringing it to my lips, I wondered if this would make such dissonance worse. The acrid smell of burning Sativa filled my lungs and the glints of real dawn peeked over the swiftly reeling Japanese countryside. I did a double take at around the 360km marker, and what looked to be giant Lunas began scampering about the farms; batting at the workers that were beginning their daily routine. I now know why Haruka-san had swerved so violently earlier. These cats were big enough to see us as mice—mice in a convertible at that. I returned to my conversation with the Outer Senshi, pointedly trying to ignore Luna-chan’s eyes following our every move.

 

            “So, how far till the Casino?” I asked, coughing madly from the joint. Haruka-san didn't reply right away, she took two more long drags instead and inhaled afterwards. Her lungs were powerful, and I began to wonder if Michiru-san knew about her wife's crazier tendencies. Or at least if they still lingered on, dormant under the pressures of Senshi duty and predestined conflict. I realized then, that there was a gulf of understanding between us. Someone who has spent their entire life in the Sailor Wars doesn't remember what things were like before them. And the Sol Senshi had only briefly touched it, the tail end of it. I pondered this while I took a long drag on the joint passed back to me. Haruka-san didn't cough, she simply exhaled smoothly.

 

            “Maybe about five hours to get to Osaka. _I_ could make it in three, but Obaa-san over there does the speed limit.” Haruka-san replied. This comment at Setsuna-san's age was responded to with a sharp tap on the brakes that made Haruka-san crash against the front seats. I laughed/coughed and held my hand out low, below the ridge of the seats and doors to obfuscate the burning plant. My eyes began to twinge at the edges, and the pressure at the top of my head gathered a bit more.

 

            “Time is relative, Haruka. I could have us there two thousand years previous, if you'd like.” Setsuna-san snarked from the drivers seat.

 

            “That won't be necessary, Setsuna-san.” I said. Haruka-san looked unapologetic as she burned the cylinder down past half-way. “Now that the Wars are over; I'd like to keep out of any more conflict.” I added. She nodded in agreement, perhaps herself weary of the constant back and forth of Senshi destroying each other. The torch of herbs came back towards me, and I accepted it gingerly at this point. The taima seemed to blur the edges of the giant moon cats—make them not as obvious in their hallucinatory revel.

 

            It was about and hour and a half and three joints later that a glittering blur—that turned out to be a boy in hindsight—sparkled through my enhanced vision. Settsuna-san's rapid braking caused me to repeat Haruka-san's crash test dummy impersonation. This broke the easy calm that had transpired, and I began to see things in a stark multicolored clarity. The Acapulco patterns on both of their shirts moved with an illusory breeze.

 

            “Let's give the boy a lift.” Haruka-san deadpanned; looking to the time guardian. Setsuna-san nodded mutely and threw the car in reverse. I can understand the stereotype about bad Terran driving now, or perhaps we were all just tripping a bit too hard. The sickening rush of backwards motion changed the directions of winds—both real and imaginary. The young man came back into focus as sharply as he'd left my vision and was shocked that we had stopped for him. The giant cats that were still frolicking about the now clearing countryside bade me speak: “ _Haruka-san! We can't stop here! This is Cat Country!_ ” Setsuna-san rolled her eyes and chuckled at my pronouncement. She would understand soon enough, when the monsters had dangled her to see if she ticked like a watch. The boy/hitchhiker looked perplexed by my exclamations of giant cats and pocket-watches.

 

            “Ryo-kun?” Haruka-san said in surprise. Her grin would have screamed “I'm-on-entirely-too-many-substances” but the aviators hiding her teal eyes averted most obvious suspicion. She still held the burning remnant of the last joint.

 

            “Arigato Gozaimasu, Tenoh-san. I had seen that we would meet soon, but I didn't figure you'd be headed this way.” He said as he began loading his backpack into the popped trunk. Setsuna-san's expression hadn't changed; which led me to believe she _knew_ that the young man in question would need a ride into town. Though I doubt she truly foresaw Haruka-san's capitalization on Ryo-kun's talents. I was under the impression that they had destroyed all the dark beings that had fought them. It precluded to the building concern of Imperium Monitors that made the aura of this young man more sinister than it should have been. Again; the presence of hallucinogens in my system made my perceptions dubious—though the clear aura of dark power shone through this boy's tight polo shirt.

 

            “Get in, then. We're heading to Osaka.” Haruka-san, tossing the roach and scooting towards me in the back seat. He hopped the doors and Setsuna-san sped off into the morning. The wind began it's assault on those of us with long hair once more. Haruka-san tipped the salt-shaker onto the back of her hand and downed the resulting white powder with a quick snuffle. Small flecks of white dotted her pants, and Ryo-kun began to look nervous. The smell of taima was all around us. Surely to all known intelligences, he knew. This boy knew and would run to the nearest mortal policeman and our trails would only just begin. My paranoia started quickly, but just as soon became unfounded when I heard Haruka-san explaining the plan to Ryo-kun.

 

            “So, that psychic ability of yours would allow us to know if pit bosses were on to us. _You're_ not the one cheating; I am. Ami-chan shouldn't be ill about it.” She finished. The speed of her speech was starting to pick up. Ryo-kun gulped and answered: “Comparative morality is just sophistry, Tenoh-san. I would be helping you get away with cheating the casino.” He said. The Uranian looked perturbed at his half-hearted objection.

 

            “I wouldn't normally do anything like this. I have some family in harm's way with this situation, and this is one of the few ways I know of that we can solve things without using our Senshi powers on mortals.” She said. Ryo-kun seemed to accept this, but the addled Senshi threw her arm around the boy and turned towards me. “Even straight-laced Taiki-kun is helping me with this and he's an Alien. I hope that doesn't affect your opinion of him. She turned her head to stare directly into his eyes, her Aviators coming down slightly to show her bloodshot teal orbs. “Are you prejudiced?” She added, barely containing what sounded like laughter.

 

            “No...” Ryo-kun replied. He was beginning to look afraid; perhaps I was right when I'd thought he'd squeal. He'd squeal and bring the whole drug-fueled catastrophe down around our stuffed heads. The images of scampering Luna Grandes faded and twinkled as we sped through Kanto.

 

            “Haruka, quit trying to scare the boy.” Setsuna-san remonstrated from the driver's seat. My thoughts began to turn again. With his obvious non-humanity, I figured that Serenity must have started acting on her first decree early; before ever putting it down as official law. Her mercy had earned her and her court many allies. The Imperium had no such delusions about mercy, especially when it came to entities that carried the dark god's gifts within them.

 

            “I'm not! Obaa-san should be paying attention to the road, not what us kids are doing in the back seat.” Haruka retorted. We all collided with the seat again, and the salt-shaker flew out of Haruka-san's hands and shattered on the rapidly accelerating pavement behind us.

 

            “I knew you were a damn narc, Sets! You're going to ruin my brakes with that shit!” She shouted. Setsuna-san didn't react visibly, though I think it was more to check Haruka-san's brash and pushy nature than any real objections about her age. Immortality must confer some sense of placidity that such learned and debased creatures as I cannot comprehend. We rode in silence for a while, the wind and radio the only sounds around us—outside of Haruka-san's engine. The landscape of the approaching metropolitan area began to change from countryside and express way into industrial sector.

 

            “Osaka, here we are! The heart of Kanto. Kansai-fucking-central.” Haruka-san said as we exited the express way. I wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to. Ryo-kun responded quizzically: “Ano... I thought you _were_ Kansai, Haruka-san.”

 

            “Hai. I know my people, and we get on my nerves just as much as Tokyoites.” She replied. He seemed satisfied by this. We continued on into the city, stopping and swerving several times to avoid pedestrians who refused to acknowledge that vehicles could harm them. Haruka-san swore and blustered from the back seat, using several dialect slang words that weren't in my Japanese lexicon. The June heat rose off of the pavement and buildings with shimmering waves, that sparkled with rainbow tinges under the effects of the acid. The haze had started to fade somewhat, and I was thankful for that.

 

            “Now all we have to do is get a hotel room, and I'll find who we need to talk to to sort this whole thing out. Taiki-kun; You, Ryo-kun and Setsuna can play the tables until I get back.” She said as we turned onto a main avenue. The bustle of Osaka traffic drowned out the radio for a moment before Setsuna-san turned it off. Several more turns later, we were in front of the Kanagawa Hotel and Casino. We departed the vehicle, all of our baggage in tow. There were a few people who stopped to look at us, but so far no one had picked up on Haruka-san's celebrity or mine. The crowd in the lobby was massive, though the sweet nectar of air-conditioning coursed through the area—negating the heat of the summer and the teeming mass of humanity. Haruka-san grinned and approached the concierge.

 

            “I'd like to get a room for four, please.” She said, flashing the girl at the counter a flirtatious smile. Though by now, I could see that Haruka-san considered her marital fidelity sacrosanct; she still used her every advantage. She presented her ID to the concierge, who began to exclaim before Haruka-san made a motion for her to keep quiet. “I'm on vacation, and we're trying not to get mobbed.” She explained. Her voice had dropped in timbre slightly.

 

            “Of course, Tenoh-san. I have a two bed suite available on the fourteenth floor.” She said, her eyes sparkling. I felt somewhat jealous, though I reminded myself that we didn't want to attract unwarranted attention. It was only a matter of time before the bosses here found out that we'd stopped their underlings. Then, things would get really dicey. A few of the floor tiles flipped errantly, like spinning pieces of a puzzle box. I saw a flash of white pass by us, and after my vision had cleared the trails from turning quickly, the white haired man from the train ride came back into focus. He entered an elevator that no one had tried for several minutes and went up in it. Something more than mortal criminal activity was going on here.

 

            “Thanks... Kimiko-chan.” Haruka-san said with a wink after she'd gotten our lodgings secured. Name tags are life savers when schmoozing people for amenities.

 

            We proceeded towards the elevator with a bellhop bringing up the rear. I didn't dare voice my concerns yet, what with the Terran national in the elevator with us. The oppressively small space only seemed to constrain me more with its gilded floor and mirrored walls. The set up threw off my already altered perception; scattering four bellhops around the elevator that seemed to be persistent with the one who actually existed. I began to sweat from the chemical alterations, and from the nervousness that perhaps this newest addition to our venture into madness was aware that two of the seven of us were whacked out of anything resembling coherence.

 

            The hotel room door came into sharp focus: 1422. After delivering our quintet of bellhops a moderate tip, we filed into the room to begin our plot against the establishments. Haruka-san and the Time Guardian were not party to my particular rebellion yet. This would be the time to tell them, I was certain. After this, I may be too confused, wasted or otherwise occupied with ruffians to explain anything else.

 

            “Ahh. Good to be off the road, ne?” Haruka-san sighed and flopped onto the bed across from Ryo-kun and I. Setsuna-san swept herself into the bathroom, and the rest of us began packing things away. The Senshi of Wind spun out two more joints and stashed the case in the bottom of the closet. Ryo-kun looked out of the window; and apparently seeing no one of import, drew the curtains in. I was beginning to think that he had sensed some of my budding paranoia. Or maybe it was just that Haruka-san had dragooned him into being party to some seriously compromising situations.

 

            “Okay. Now that we have a minute.” I began, not wanting to lose this chance. “With Ryo-kun here, this brings a relevance to this. The Dragonian Galactic Imperium's policy on _anyone_ who holds dark power is a universal cleansing of whatever system they've been found on. Galaxia and the Sailor Wars cost the Imperium what Senshi they had left, so they've had to rely on Monitors to tell whenever things that possess shadow energies cross into this universe.” I said. Haruka-san looked puzzled, yet she was attentive as she lit the first salvo. Ryo-kun simply looked puzzled.

 

            “My psychic powers are fueled by the Youma blood I have, but I can't do anything major with it.” Ryo-kun explained.

 

            “It's not what you can do; it's how you access that power. The nature of the energy that powers your psychic powers ties you to certain other forces. The Imperium has been at war with them since the beginnings. Before Galaxia happened, the last of those forces fled here. Prince Nazzera of Dragonia sacrificed himself in aiding Serenity IV Celestine against them. The Imperium has written this cluster off as a dead cluster. Or at least they had, until your princess let forth an ungodsly amount of energy when she defeated Galaxia. We came here after finding Aluminum Siren reincarnated, to see if they had sent any Monitors in to check things out.” I went on. Setsuna-san had come out of the bathroom, and her outfit was drastically different than the Acapulco shirt and cargo shorts.

 

            She wore a deep green dress that swept close to her legs and down to her ankles, where a slit ran back up to the tops of her knees. There was a small window in the bust that showed her tanned cleavage. The time guardian had low heeled pumps that had open toes in a matching leather. Her hair had been fixed into an intricate bun and braid style. I gulped in conjunction with Ryo-kun at the sight. I had a thought about how long it takes females to change—owing in part to my time in a female configuration—, although Setsuna-san's gifts in that area might account for something.

 

            “Taiki-kun's right about that. Though there's been an Imperium Monitor present in the system since Luna awakened the Inners.” She said, seating herself at the desk between the beds.

 

            “Then there should have been masses of ships and dragons to lay waste to everything. From what I understand, Usagi-sama spared several people from her previous battles. Their presence to the Monitor would have been called in as a Planar Breach.” I poised. Haruka-san exhaled vehemently and held another burning stick out to me. I grasped it, simply because the added stress of ducking Monitors loomed ahead of us. Ryo-kun would surely set off their perceptions of dark power.

 

            “I'd love to see that. I haven't had a decent fight since _her._ ” Haruka-san fumed.

 

            “Trust me, Haruka-san. Though your team could probably hold off an invasion if need be, the Imperium's got numbers on its side. Their mentality is the same as your directive from Serenity was. Any outside force—extra-planar in origin gets destroyed to prevent them from getting a major foothold on the Prime Material.” I said.

 

            “I'm assuming that the Prime Material is where we are now?” Ryo-kun asked. I nodded in agreement.

 

            “Correct. There are several others that layer alongside ours. Travel between them is difficult, if not outright impossible given normal circumstances. However, with a large amount of energy, a few beings could slip past the barrier. Normally, Imperium Monitors would pick up the incursion as it happens, negating the need for a system wide purge. But with Sol Cluster being remote from the rest of the wider Galaxy...” I stated, coughing in between sentences. Haruka-san finished: “They'd perform a purge, and kill everything in the system to try and contain the invasion.” I nodded again, though the Administer for this segmentum would probably purge the entire _cluster_. But this was not the time for complaints on a Dragonian Princess's fanaticism.

 

            “Was that what happened to Galaxia? I thought Shadow Galactica had conquered most of the galaxy.” Haruka-san asked. I took another drag before I replied.

 

            “They had removed 80% of the star-seeds of the wider galaxy's Senshi. Shadow Galactica was a footnote to the Imperium, since they haven't had Senshi since the Triumvirate War. The Sailor Wars were allowed to perpetuate due to Dragonia's neutrality between warring Imperium Segmenta. Galaxia's Segmentum was autonomous. Since she was both Senshi and Administer, she didn't have anyone to answer to other than the Imperium itself. After she took on Chaos and started invading other Segmenta, the Imperium considered it part of her autonomy if she went to war against another Segmentum. Any Monitors looking at her would only see the unbridled power of one of the last Senshi of their knowing.” I passed the joint back to the Uranian and leaned back.

 

            “So Koneko-chan reincarnating the Animates and Galaxia has stirred some issues in this Imperium's government?” Haruka-san asked before taking a drag. “As I said, let them come. If they still want to fight us after talking to Serenity, they'll die just as Galaxia did.” She added, exhaling. I could tell that her confidence wasn't just bravado—she truly believed in her queen's ability to reason with people. And in her power to negotiate aggressively. Momentary images of Haruka-san valiantly charging Imperium Palatanes and Lunar Knights came afield. Brave; Foolish, a waste of her power and life, but brave nonetheless.

 

            “Somewhat. The Inquisition has found that Galaxia's actions were motivated by the last dark Avatar, Chaos. With that in hand, they've been chasing down leads one by one, looking to see if any vestiges of it survived. So far, Kinmokusei has been able to retain it's autonomy. Though Inquisitorial presence has been a chafe. For all intents and purposes, they shouldn't have reincarnated. Usagi-san's power reaches that far, though.” I finished.

 

            “The Monitor for this system has been a bit more understanding. The Imperium isn't as monolithic as you'd believe. More than Kinmokusei resent the presence of the Holy Orders.” Setsuna-san said. “Regardless, your priority is getting Tsurugi-kun's debt cleared before the Yamaguchi-gumi find out about him. And you.” She added, indicating Haruka-san with a nod of her head. Ryo-kun blanched physically at this mention, though the exact definition of the term eluded me.

 

            “Right. I guess I need to go see my uncle. He'll be able to set up any meeting I need with them.” Haruka-san resigned. She went on to explain counting cards to Ryo-kun and I. The math wasn't difficult for me, and with my partner's psychic ability—we should be able to come up with whatever cash Haruka-san needed to free her relatives from these gangsters. We finished the joint and departed the room, Haruka-san going down one elevator to the lobby, and the three of us heading down into the casino level. It was at this point that I knew that sanity had completely abandoned me for the greener fields of madness. I was headed into a gambling parlor to try and swindle the owners—who also happened to be the gangsters in question—all while dodging the Imperium's Most Holy Inquisition: should they ever turn their gaze here.

 

            The elevator was similar, yet instead of five bellhops, there were five of the white haired man. The oppressive feeling of someone who makes it their business what's in your head permeated the slowly lowering box we were trapped in. Setsuna-san's eyes may have betrayed her somewhat, because they softened for only an instant as soon as she had confirmed his presence in the elevator. The lingering effects of the acid had begun to finally release their hold on my senses. Ryo-kun didn't seem to recognize him, though he started to sweat a bit when he saw the badge I saw on the man's coat. Masamune, Kami TMPD Detective.

 

            Terran police involvement was somewhat expected, but this officer had run into my field of vision three more times than I was ever used to looking at a cop in one day. I wondered if he'd followed us here on account of Haruka-san's blowing past of the toll gate when we boarded the Osaka Expressway. He didn't seem to be looking for us, so I chalked up the feeling to paranoia. Perhaps hindsight would tell me to always trust my copdar, no matter where I'm at. The elevator ride continued in silence. His jurisdiction as Tokyo Metro ended way behind us, though when several of his colleagues and members of other Metropolitan Police Departments began packing into our reflective prison that I started to form a theory.

 

            Once the cable suspended box smoothly came to a halt, we exited the compartment onto the mezzanine of the casino floor. My theory from the ride came to be known as fact as a large sign suspended reading: “Welcome Japan Police and Military Tech Expo.” Of all the gin joints in all the galaxy, I had to walk into the cop convention. I was glad at this point that only the taima was affecting me, and not the blotter—or else this mild cramping of my style would have been a freak out of massive proportions. After we parted ways with the murder of officers headed towards the meeting rooms, our intrepid crew of card sharks, aliens and immortals made its way to the blackjack tables.

 

            One thing you must realize about any gambling establishment, is that they know what the hell they're doing. Everything from the distance between gaming tables, to the number of steps it takes to get from the count rooms to storage is planned and deliberate. They account for each and every possibility to rake in as much profit as they can off of what should be games of 'chance'. It's this case that made me glad that psychic phenomena and extra-terrestrials of extreme intellect aren't accepted in the mainstream paradigm. Otherwise, the fleecing that Ryo-kun and I did would never have happened.

 

            The first table we sat down at had a handsome young man with coffee brown hair—cut page style—as our dealer. The first hand went out; him showing a seven, Setsuna-san had a four and a six, Ryo-kun held two sevens and I had a decent showing of a soft nineteen. The numerical calculations went through my mind. Setsuna-san should hit, I would stand and Ryo-kun would split his hand. Unerringly to my mental planning, Setsuna-san pulled an Ace, I won over the dealer's hard seventeen and Ryo-kun ended up with a seven-four and a seven-nine. I started move my foot to tap him—signaling him to hit—but it seems that his reactions were faster than mine. A Jack and a ten produced another twenty one and our first bust. Three out of four was a good way to start the game. Setsuna-san looked across my place at the table and said, “You're sure you've never played before, Ryo-kun?” She bent onto her elbow slightly, the front window of her dress hanging slightly, revealing more of the tanned flesh underneath. Normally, I would have never expected such behavior from the dignified Senshi of Time, yet I thought; nothing would distract me more, should I be a fit dealer of cards in a place like this. Especially looking at a dress like _that_. Her distraction helped, as he forgot to deal Ryo-kun's second card before he moved on.

 

            After the redeal, we had started to take a turn. I held two queens, Setsuna-san's hard fifteen complicated matters in the system, and Ryo-kun stood with a soft seventeen. The count was getting weird. Then; what I was certain was a hallucinatory flashback I heard a voice inside my head saying: _“Double down Taiki-san. The next card is an Ace.”_ I shook my head slightly, and saw Ryo-kun's determined gaze.

 

 _“Are you sure? The system would say to split again.”_ I thought back at him—or at least I attempted to. The feeling of another individual inside my head, even just speaking, set me in an odd mood. The only feeling I can equate with it is the presence of an Inquisitor. They have this aura of pressure that makes you want to tell your darkest secrets. That mental pressure prompted me to do something that reason had shown to be folly.

 

            “Double it.” I said aloud. The dealer's shock was slow to start, but he proceed to ask: “Sir, you have a twenty. I would suggest you stand.” He sounded as if he had to explain these things to people all the time. Almost like wannabe Danny Oceans wandered into the place on a regular basis. I shook my head, and repeated my request with a please on the end, just to make the point clear. I've often found that sudden politeness often puts Terrans off of their game as an explosion of rude behavior. He nodded solemnly, prepared to take my money as he dealt out the losing card. An Ace hit the table and Ryo-kun grinned like the aforementioned casino heist master himself. I leaned back and smirked myself. Setsuna-san cheered merrily, and we started the next hand. The count progressed slowly, with a few busts on my fault—since counting cards doesn't prevent you from losing; only from losing _as much_. It was after four hours and a dealer change—this cute pinkette with spiraling curls—that Haruka-san found us. My pile of chips had grown considerably. The catch was that Setsuna-san and Ryo-kun had taken a hit to their winnings in order for us to appear legitimate.

 

            “Looks like you guys came up lucky.” She said, the smallest hints of exhaustion beginning show in her voice. She had changed from the Acapulco outfit to a black tanktop and white slacks.

 

            “That we did, Haruka-san.” I replied, “Did you get in touch with our friends?” She nodded and tapped the table twice and laid down a stack of five grand bills. Dealing Haruka-san in had changed the count, but with the added player, we looked less suspicious. The cards came around: Setsuna-san on high with a natural Blackjack; I bit a low hand with two-four; Ryo-kun came up with another par—fives incidentally; Haruka-san held a soft 16—and had a look that betrayed her uncertainty at sitting down at the table. Her eyes bulged, but otherwise the Senshi of Wind had a poker face of cold iron. I took that to mean that Ryo-kun had pulled a communique on her in the same fashion he had of me.

 

            “I'll stand.” She said, her confidence clearer in her voice than the teal orbs that were still slightly glassed. I hypothesized that she'd been to the hotel room in the time since her return and her arrival at the table. It is in this case that I am reminded of a certain Elohia night with Yaten—but sister to sister we keep some secrets. Though I prefer my male configuration for the holiday from now on, that incident being instrumental in this policy.

 

            “No. Seriously, I'll stay.” She said again. I had missed the dealer's reply in my musings; the taima's downslide starting to catch up with me. The dealer sighed and flipped over her now revealed ten across from her six. She _had_ to hit, by the rules of this particular casino. Ryo-kun pulled his glasses from out of his front pocket and put them on as the pink haired girl turned over a nine. Bust, on the table and in her uniform. I then heard clearly with my companions the voice of Urawa Ryo: _“The pit boss keeps looking this way, and he's talking with one of those other guests. We need to cash out.”_  


_“We don't have enough. Two more hands and we can call it done, but we're twenty thousand shy...”_ I thought back. Haruka-san must have vehemently disagreed too, because the requisite two hands went beautifully. Beautifully enough to attract the attention of two pit bosses and the intrepid inspector Masamune. Now I was truly suspicious and not just paranoid of him. The oppressive aura had returned; and I knew there to be only one recourse to being found out.

 

            Fame has it's perks and problems; and given my access to social media—one has a veritable array of distractions waiting to happen. I had arranged a check in post to go off on my phone in case we were getting into hot water, to draw a crowd to get lost in—or conversely to draw a crowd elsewhere, to avoid a battle between Senshi and evil forces. Tagging Haruka-san in the post was something of a bad move in hindsight given that the entirety of Japan's police and intelligence VIP's were gathered in the same hotel. The implications of this fact didn't dawn on me until well after the rough-and-tumbles caught up with us.

 

            “Ano... Winning a lot, Tenoh-san?” The pit boss inquired of Haruka-san. The other one just stood there with his arms crossed, trying to make as an intimidating of an impression as possible. He looked confused by Haruka-san's appearance. I wonder how they would take a subtle change in my configuration? Ryo-kun began to sweat visibly, and Setsuna-san rose from her seat. I began to panic a bit myself. They knew everything... Didn't Haruka-san have family in Osaka? My mind raced as fast as a taima-addled brain overloaded on card counting could to find any extra avenues of escape. Just then I began to hear the faint keening wail of the adolescent girl legion. The only thing more frightening than the insane reasoning—or lack thereof—of the fangirl, is her male counterpart.

 

            “Yeah. We've been doing pretty well, though I'm in the mood for a higher stakes game.” She said. At this point, ruffian two realizes that Haruka-san is _indeed_ a woman. The statement seemed to shock the two of them, because the pause allowed the Detective to get a word in.

 

            “Gentlemen, I think we have a situation on the mezzanine.” He said curtly, moving to lead them towards my distraction gone wrong. I should have thought then to keep the guards around us—escort us out even—and then none of the wicked and sad events that played out would have ever taken place. The security followed our inspector over to the rail to see exactly what this 'situation' entailed..

 

            The sea of young women (and quite a few femmes of the male variety) had gathered in the main lobby. Security had errected an impromptu barricade—though it's integrity was dubious at best, considering a pair of redheads had penetrated it and were making a madwoman's dash up the mezzanine steps. The four of us made our way to the railing with the offical-types to survey the damage. That's when Haruka-san noticed the twins on the stairway. Her eyes grew wider than when we'd been tripping and she started to stammer.

 

            “Haruka... Remember what I told you.” Setsuna-san said calmly. The Time Guardian's words must have sunk in, because she started to back away slowly. Ryo-kun; sensing her immenence, handed her the remaineder of the winnings. Four hundred thousand yen, all gathered into a neat satchel. Just as she was starting off with the rest of us in tow, the Pit Boss turned around. The name Kuromoji stood out on his name tag—but of all my time on earth, I've never met anyone by that name.

 

            “Hey! We still need to talk to you about all that money.” He said curtly. My overly taxed mind came up with a quick solution. The idea sickened me, yet I knew that without it our intrepid adventure was doomed to failure and confiscation. Ryo-kun seemed to see what I was thinking, and started to turn the other way. Setsuna-san moved to a position just to the left of Haruka-san. I assumed they were going along with my idea—and though I was loathe to admit it—I slightly hoped that this gesture would not be lost on the emerald haired time goddess. My actions were simple—as were the intentions. My fist balled quickly and with a singular swing, I socked the pit boss directly in the jaw. This normally would have just been a distracting blow; since I'm not much of a physical fighter. Plus, breaking your hands limits your finger movement range, and with some of the guitar I play, I need all the hand motion I can get. What really made this maneuver effective, was his tumble over the railing and into the seething mass of overactive estrogen below.

 

            “BREAK FOR IT!” I shouted and squared my shoulders to begin my defense against the other Boss. I had half expected to be arrested by the Detective—but then I remembered certain rules about jurisdiction and what not. Haruka-san's never had to be told to run to my knowledge, but given her reations to the redheaded twins, it didn't take her long to bolt with the cash. Setsuna-san was behind her, and Ryo-kun had stumbled into a poker table—and I have my suspicions about the true cause of his stumble.

 

            I didn't have time to have another go at the forces of Corporation; for lo, the grand tide of Legio Gynoid spilled up the mezzanine and began to swarm in pursuit of sweet bishounen flesh. _“Taiki-kun. Head to the elevator and go to the Garage exits. Haruka-san's waiting down there with the car. I can make my own way back to Tokyo.”_ Ryo-kun's voice rang out in my head. Telepathy should be a benefit, but to be honest, nothing is more distracting that to have an obnoxious voice barge into your thoughts whilst you're in the middle of an important action. Note, that I didn't have to be told twice. I ran like the bigendered alien that I am, and replied to him just as I slipped into the elevator ahead of the fangirl horde.

 

 _“You sure, Ryo-kun? Cab fare or train tickets back to Tokyo's going to be a bitch and a half.”_ I thought. Just as the elevator closed, I saw him smirk from amidst the teenage wasteland. I suppose he could be envied, standing on a poker table, misdirecting a mob of adolescent girls towards celebrities. Towering there, like some kind of hormone-drenched prophet—directing the gaggle of giggling, swooning believers. The elevator slowly ticked down the floors, my four selves in the mirrors doing nothing special to break up the monotony.

 

 

            “You let her go off by herself? To her uncle?” Michiru said. Her voice was calm, though any who were truly familiar with the Senshi of Seas knew that this veneer was only barely covering the worry. It was just like her, to distract everyone else while she fought on her own. The two of them had cleared this argument years ago, when they had first become Senshi. Past vendettas stayed in the past. Michiru wouldn't go after her parents for her grievances, and Haruka would stay her hand from her extended family. She never got to know her extended family well, but there were several members of their extended network that she would go to considerable lengths for.

 

            “That was the game plan, Michiru-san. Haruka-san had told us that she _had_ to go alone. The meeting wouldn't have happened if any of us came. And between Setsuna-san and Ryo-kun, we would know well in advance if things went south. As soon as we had amassed the funds to settle Tsurugi-kun's debt, we were going to pay them and leave.” Taiki said. The gathered Senshi had been awed by this picture of Haruka—although Michiru was no stranger to this side of her wife. Though, she'd guessed they'd conquered this part of their lives after they had become Senshi.

 

            “Hmm. I'd like to know more about this Imperium.” Usagi asked. Taiki had begun to speak again before Seiya cut him off.

 

            “Maker! You defied a direct order. They weren't supposed to be involved in the investigation.” He said reprovingly. Usagi looked put out that they would hide so much from her. Kakyuu didn't speak, though she looked torn between what should be done, and what they had to do to keep Kinmokusei as free as it was able to be.

 

            “Make a note of it then for when we go home. The only way we're going to get that dragon-clawed foot out of our asses is to garner allies _outside_ of the Imperium.” Taiki replied. Star Maker continued with defiance in his voice: “The Dragonian Imperium is a galactic governmental body that regulates travel and trade between star clusters known as Segmenta. It began simply as Dragonia, but after House Rangerok took over the throne, they began conquering or accepting nearby clusters. By the time of your Silver Millennium's dawn the Imperium had just ended it's largest conflict. It was a religious conflict known as the Triumvirate War—but it has defined Imperium policy ever since.”

 

            As the assembled were absorbing the information, the telephone rang and brought the process to a halt. Michiru looked over to her adoptive daughter. “Hai, Michiru-mama.” She said, and rose to answer the ringing abomination. The timid “Moshi Moshi” gave way to an excited squeal.

 

            “HARUKA-PAPA! Where are you!? Why did you run off like that!?” Hotaru exclaimed. Michiru was over to the phone in a flash, and Usagi had risen from her seat in the commotion.

 

            “Let me see the phone, Hime-chan.” Michiru asked. Hotaru gave her the handset without hesitation. The Senshi of Seas didn't speak when she put the receiver to her ear. The voice on the other end was barely audible to the rest of the room.

 

            “Michiru... I know you're probably worrying about me right now, but I need your help... I had to shoot Jun.” Haruka said weakly over the phone. She sounded injured. A flash of concern waved over Michiru's face—but her mask of indifference and disdain came back just as quickly.

 

            “Where are you?” She asked coldly. Haruka hung her head. Killing her uncle didn't feel as heavy as the tone her wife gave. She wondered if their marriage would survive her actions. Setsuna patted Haruka's shoulder in support. The Senshi of Wind recoiled from the touch, glaring at the Time Guardian. The cell floor was a hard, flat gray concrete and had several cracks running along it.

 

            “Korea...” Haruka replied. Her wife's confused echo: “Korea?!” drew questions from several in the assembly. Michiru shot a look towards them, silencing the queries for now. Taiki facepalmed once more.

 

            “We can take you there, Michiru-san. We've got to be in Seoul this weekend anyways.” Seiya offered. The Neptunian nodded in acknowledgement, but soon returned her attention to the phone.

 

            “Okay. I'll have the Lights bring me there. But we have much to discuss when I see you.” Michiru said.

 

            “That we do, Michi... I love you...” The blonde replied. This was the real test. If Michiru replied back, things would be okay. If not, then she'd probably go pick another fight with her captors—a lethal one. Setsuna's eyes showed abject neutrality, which hurt Haruka worse than the idea that she had manipulated all of this for some unknowable immortal's goal.

 

            “I love you too, Ruka.” Michiru responded quietly before hanging up the phone.

 

            “See. I told you she would forgive you.” Setsuna said. Haruka glared at her again, setting the piecemeal cellphone on the floor of their shared cell. It hadn't been hard to hide the pieces in the Time Senshi's bodice—and under different circumstances, Haruka would have been better disposed to conducting the search. But with her broken arm, and the whole of the matters that had come to pass—kept the Senshi of Wind in paranoid wariness around her commerade.

 

            “What good is that? You pushed me into this whole mess! You act wise, yet you're just manipulative. You only tell us part of the story, and expect us to follow right along into Serenity's arms. You never told us about the real reason why we had to guard against interlopers.” Haruka spat. She shifted her broken arm to sit more comfortably.

 

            “ _I pushed you?_ ” Setsuna replied. “No, Haruka. I only awakened what was already there. In case you didn't figure it out from all this, I'm playing a much deeper game with forces beyond your ken, girl.” She added. The Uranian kept silent at this rebuttal, allowing the Time Guardian to continue. She would argue back; if only she weren't tired and beaten.

 

            “I am required to conduct myself according to more restrictions than you can ever know. My every action, every passing word is held accountable not only to our Queen, but to her mother's memory, and other Time Guardians who share my duty in keeping the stream flowing. I _have_ manipulated events, all to help this ragtag gang of girls that became my only true family around. It _is_ selfish, but you should understand that; right?” The Plutonian went on. “Each and every incarnation you have taken, I have watched over you from a distance. I have traversed the Imperium's reaches and persuaded certain Monitors to keep silent about what has come to be in Sol's embrace. I risk not life, but the existence of my own immortal spirit to judgement; for the sole purpose of keeping the Sol system free and my family near me. I have been pushed far more than you can be in ten life times, Tenoh Haruka.”

 

            “Then why all that mess about following impulses. Are the rules that tight on you?” Haruka asked flatly. She could see the sincerity in Setsuna's eyes now, which had grown more emotional as her venting had gone on.

 

            “They are. I cannot tell you anything that would counteract your fate. Even if it is to die, I could not save you without being destroyed myself.”

 

            “What about the helicopter explosion? You stopped time for that so we could get away.”

 

            “And I died for it. The NeoQueen is much more forgiving than the other Guardians. Another violation will mean my forfiture of my Office. Not even Serenity's power can match fate's.”

 

            “Bullshit. If that was the case, then Mistress Nine would have wiped us all out back then. Or Galaxia, since it was damn near 'fated' that Michi and I would....” She fell silent at the last bit. They had not discussed the period of betrayal, not since the Queen's first Decree.

 

            “Have had to turn against us, yes. And even then, Usagi-chan was fated to bring us back. But even fate changes, and she does become aware of our efforts to circumvent her. Small Lady's travels have altered fate enough that the others pay much more attention to me now.” The garnet-eyed woman explained. They had been through much—and perhaps Haruka would feel bitter for a while. The important thing is that the breech had been sealed, Haruka's past wasn't hanging over her. And they both now knew the severity with which their powers affected others.


	4. Dose Three: 'Lest Beasts We Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer and Addendum: Again, I don't own anything here but the plot and original content. Otherwise I wouldn't have to write these at the beginning of each chapter. There's more extrapolation to come, so if you're still here; thanks. If you’re new to us; I’m glad we got this chance. Not many of us have it, and too few of us really take it.
> 
> On another note: On principle, I do not put trigger warnings. My work has content filters and tags, and I try to be as accurate as possible with them. Granted I know that fluff can be great; gripping stories are about blood, sweat and struggle. Ask Mark Millar why he makes the massive nuyens. No offense to anyone else, I've my own mental maladies—but I'm not here to heal you or humor you. Now let me tell my damned story.

            The airport terminal in Seoul was filthy—at least to Michiru—just like _everything_ else in Korea. The bright fluorescent glow of the interior lights clashed with the grimy sun filtering through the windows. The Senshi of Seas mentally warred with herself; her mother's racism conflicting with her actual worldviews. Still though, the residue of pollutants was stronger here; mainly from all the oil rigs in the South China Sea. That wasn't the fault of the Air Korea stewardess, Michiru reminded herself. Her Queen stood beside Mamoru in front of her on the escalator down to street level. Taiki was explaining more to them about the Dragonian Imperium. He'd told them about their escape from the casino on the flight over—not surprised to find that the Starlights had their own jet. Seiya and the others had elected to wait at the hotel while Michiru accompanied her sovereigns to bail Haruka out. She winced at the possible mayhem caused by bringing Fighter to help bail her wife out of Korean prison.

 

            “Haruka took care of whatever they'll have an issue with, so really all we have to do is have Setsuna-san contact the system Monitor and report the area free of contact because of the energy release. It's _technically_ accurate, but the Monitor may question you about specifics. You're the rightful rulers, so he has to deal with you diplomatically for now. The better things go over in this meeting; the less of a chance of any wider Imperium contact.” Maker said. He seemed more uneasy than normal; the toll of his adventures and the withering effect of excessive paranoia wearing the alien down. The royal couple stepped lightly off of the escalator and towards the exit of the terminal, splitting off from the rest of the group. Michiru cut her eyes to the side; checking again on Hotaru as she had been during their flight. Regardless of whether or not Koreans were all dirty; _all_ Korean men were suspect around a Japanese teenager.

 

            “If this Imperium is like you say; then we may have no choice but to deal with them directly. As you said; we _are_ Sovereign.” Usagi replied, waving to her friends as they departed with the Starlights in the limousine. The ‘extraction party’ as Minako had called them turned in the opposite direction and headed toward a waiting taxi.

 

            “That may be the case, but remember; the Imperium is more likely to overreact than to remain still.” He replied. The cab driver hopped out of the taxi and opened the sliding door for the quartet to enter. Michiru thought that the stretch cab was a bit much for them to get Haruka; but the size of their party required something like this or two vehicles—which would only garner more attention to them. The Senshi of Seas continued to ruminate turgidly over the situation, going over what Taiki had told them of the events leading to their separation.

 

            The elevator dinged at the garage level, a blunted series of pings that descended in triplet succession; opening the doors to reveal Haruka and Setsuna wildly pulling up to retrieve the alien with the wailing screech of skidding tires. The halogen lights glared yellow off of the gleaming chassis. The familiar purr of the Nissan filled her ears, and her heart ached for Haruka again.  


            “We’ve got to move! Those two were relatives of mine!” Haruka said in a panic. Michi winced slightly; remembering the twins and why Haruka didn’t talk to her extended family.

 

            “I’m not following, Haruka-san; what’s the deal with your family around here?” Taiki replied, hopping into the back seat as Setsuna floored the Nissan—squealing tires screaming in her ears. It was odd that Haruka was letting Setsuna drive; but with the way things had gone, Haruka would have been recognized by her driving as much as her other features. Michi continued to remember the scene as Taiki currently explained how Administers were chosen. He sounded more steady in the now—not the irregular quasar synthesizer sound that came from his throat in the _then_.

 

            “You’ve had too much, man; did you forget _why_ we came here?! They’re Yaks! They’re all fucking Yaks and we’re bailing out of the Cop Convention! We’ve got to move, _now!_ ” Haruka impassionedly exhorted. Taiki seemed to get the gist of it with a muted “Oh, fuck…” as the car swerved to the right and shot out of the lower end of the parking garage into the afternoon heat of Osaka. What would have been a routine exit was complicated by their fleeing and the now approaching patrol cars that pulled behind the Nissan. Michiru grimaced at the memory; it was nearly without precedent—had Haruka not been wilder when they had first met. And with the prospects of what she was about to face, she could understand why her wife had done what she had done. Understanding the whole thing didn’t excuse her behavior in Michiru’s mind, however.

 

            “Well, do you have what they want?” Taiki asked, adjusting to the back seat and buckling his seat belt. Why one would buckle in the middle of a high-speed chase with robbers and cops after you was lost on the Neptunian. She chalked it up to his normally unflappable nature. The afternoon sun glinted off of his glasses, hiding the bloodshot, violet orbs that had sunk into his face from the last two days of partying and mayhem.

 

            “Yeah, but with your little ‘distraction’ I imagine that won’t matter anyway. Floor it, Sets!” Haruka barked. The Blonde’s temper was obviously under the cocaine influence of anger. The way her voice sounded so strained; it made Michiru think of when they had first run off together. Though it had been a long time, it was as if they’d really never left The Cruise behind. The Nissan sped down a side street and flew around the next turn with only one patrol car in tow. The wailing cry of the sirens mixed in with the metallic, grinding whine that covered the reality of Korea. Whatever was throwing off her psychic senses before; was not doing so any longer. The melodic sounds of her enhanced perception gave a color to the world that was hard to describe; and even harder in absentia.

 

            Setsuna proved to be skilled behind the wheel; which caused her to question why Haruka wasn’t demanding control of her treasured possession. The last patrol car got lost in a flow of traffic from where another street merged with the one they were on and angled away from it just a bit later. The small echoes of a ticking clock ran through the Neptunian’s ears—signaling that Setsuna had used what small amount of her skills were permitted to allow their escape.

 

“I wasn’t in much of a state to think faster when I came up with the idea. What were we supposed to do otherwise; calmly explain to the pit boss and the honorable inspector that the psychic, the alien and the Time Lady wanted to do a bit of fleecing?” Taiki responded wryly, the pianissimo of his tone suggested that the adrenaline rush he’d gotten from showing off in front of Setsuna back at the casino mezzanine was wearing off.

 

            “Kuso! I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, Obaa-san! I could have been cuddled up with Michi by now—instead of running from the cops and the Yaks through the city with a case full of drugs!” Haruka snapped to her driver; jerking her thumb to the back seat where Taiki had found the case. Her voice sounded strained like strings stretched too tight on her violin. The storm inside must be killing her; Michiru sighed for a moment, put out of her anger at her wife by the sympathy of what she was going through.

 

            “And let your cousin get killed, his wife become enslaved and then have Jun leaning on your father? You know his legs aren’t what they used to be, Haruka…” Setsuna fired back, cutting the wheel to the right once more to change lanes and get onto the freeway. Her voice sounded flat; the dropping of a large rug on the floor was the only other descriptor for it. The words landed with such a weight that Haruka only muttered ‘Just drive, bitch,’ under her breath—a wispy sound like the breeze at night at their ‘parking spot’. Still her heart cracked in subtle fractures from the animosity between the two. She could understand Haruka’s hurt; but was Setsuna hurt that Haruka was accusing her or that she wasn’t doing what was expected of her? The tones of those two emotions—that she’d both heard on the Time Guardian before—were the only things that gave the low, ticking tone that manifested whenever Setsuna had a ‘moment’.

 

            “Where to?” Setsuna said with obvious chill. It carried the tone of her Office as she called it; the psychopomp and circumstance of Death itself. Her role in the whole matter had been odd—Michiru wasn’t sure why Setsuna had spurred Haruka on. It couldn’t have been just to save her cousin; Setsuna had been the first of them to give voice against their Queen’s first Decree. And from what Taiki had been explaining to the royals, the Senshi of Seas began to form her own thoughts about why the Time Guardian had pushed her wife into old habits.

 

            “Nishiyodogawa. That’s where Jun’s shipping concerns are.” Equally frigid came the Wind Senshi’s reply; like the north-eastern stream that pulled winter into Tokyo. Michiru gave a shiver that earned her a few looks from her Queen; although she said nothing.

 

            The three sped along the freeways and overpasses through the Osakan Metropolis, the whoosh and thrum of the road mixing into the sounds caused by their emotions. Haruka continued to frantically rant and Setsuna rebuffed her only when necessary to spur her into a different direction. Taiki’s exhaustion muted the sounds gradually as they went, before altogether stopping as the muted serenade of sleep claimed him. The police had pulled off the chase—but neither Taiki nor Michiru through his telling knew why.

           

            The building roar of the engine and the piercing taka-taka-taka of automatic gunfire pulled the recollection forward from silent bliss once more; bringing with it the rush of forward motion and the distinct sound of Haruka saying “Goodbye, Nia-san”, right before the giant splash of the car impacting the bay waters that truly woke Taiki up from his chemically induced nap. The taps of Setsuna’s heels against the loading dock were eerily similar to the ones of her Queen’s heels as they walked into the reception lobby of the local Police Precinct in this part of Seoul. The Senshi of Seas cringed at the Osaka harbor’s grime and oil. The offensive smells and sickly slick feel of oil permeated her every breath; every pore as her recall ended and Michiru came back to reality. She shook her head slightly to cast the sensations away.

 

            The grating whine lessened when they entered; but Michiru could now hear muffled pleas of innocence and the sharp crack of a cane coming from all directions. Even though she knew it to be groundless, Michi thought back to her childhood again and mused if maybe her mother had been right about Korea and China. Only after Mamoru spoke with the officer at the desk and began negotiating bail did they find out why exactly they had kept her wife and friend. He started off politely; but the King’s tone hardened at each denial of any ‘Japanese prisoners’. After a sharp and very short remonstrance that Michi knew the King used only in his most terse and agitated; the booking officer scuttled away to file the paperwork for the bail.

 

            “The only thing the Koreans said that they had on them was that they entered the country illegally on board a cargo tanker. It doesn’t seem that there have been any other charges from here or our country.” He told them, after securing Haruka and Setsuna’s release and making a bank transfer. It wasn’t too large of an amount, but Michiru was certain that her Queen would demand no less than three dresses and fourteen different pairs of shoes from her for the expense. While she would normally not mind an outing with Usagi at all; the prospect of having to pick up the bill for her spending habits didn’t loom too well on Michiru’s horizons.

 

            “When did you learn Korean, Mamo-chan?” Usagi asked as the guards went to retrieve the missing two Outers. Her voice was the only one which didn’t carry any kind of extra sound, timbre or tone; sounding off clear and unobstructed. The only way she could describe it; was that it was the only real sound in the universe. Everything else was just echoes from something else—distant and ephemeral.

 

            “When Nguyen-san and his technicians came to the lab for our thorium-salts experiments last year I had to learn in order to communicate with him better. He spoke Japanese as well—but he didn’t tell me that until after I’d gotten a basic smattering of it down.” Mamoru replied, hand behind his head. The oaken tone of his speaking sounded solid and sure; like the firmament they rested on. Another wave of the prisoner’s lament drowned out the rest of the story; filling Michiru’s ears with the grating slam of iron bars and clattering of chains. They had to get out of this place soon. Maybe she wouldn’t even be as mad at Haruka if this is what this place sounded like. She chided herself: It was nonsense. No one else heard the sounds; the music that the universe echoed throughout it. Rei understood—a bit—even though her perceptions were tied to her spiritual role and beliefs. Michi just heard the things that no one else did. Another ‘gift’ from Neptune.

 

            The door to the booking office opened to the group to show two corrections officers with stun batons in the lead with a nearly implacable Setsuna— _and why was Haruka’s arm in a sling?!_ Michiru barely noticed the two guards behind the two. Ignoring completely the warnings from both the Royals and the guards, she approached her wife placed an arm around her waist—searching for the teal eyes she dove into with reckless abandon. Those teal eyes that were cast downward and refused to look at her. Hmph, Haruka had always beaten herself up more than anyone else could ever punish her.

 

            “They are barred from entry from the Republic of Korea indefinitely. We will escort you to the airport to ensure that they do not attempt to flee from deportation.” One of the guards said in halting Japanese. Michiru cut her eyes towards him, but stopped short of unleashing the tempest here and now. Her Queen had taken matters into her own hands this time.

 

            “Were they _actually_ going to be deported? Or how long were you going to wait before notifying our government that you had two of our citizens detained? _And why is her arm broken?!_ ”Usagi started in. Before a response came, she resumed her inquest; barely a breath of pause betwixt them. “There _will_ be formal inquiries made from the diplomatic offices about the treatment of female prisoners. Since you found them stowed away on a boat—did you even think that they could have been _victims!_ How many girls do you find in containers that just…vanish into one of these places and never get a call out!?” Her voice; clear and perfect began to rise in volume. The full Royal Wrath seemed to be on parade. Mamoru crossed his arms in front of his chest and let out a heavy breath—like the beginnings of a sandstorm.

 

            “With the amount of trafficking that goes on between Laos and Thailand you would think that the treaties in effect would reduce this kind of thing. I trust that nothing else happened while the two of you were detained?” He said, turning to meet Setsuna’s gaze. The sounds were like the beginnings of a cave in—those small cracks and drops that signaled the coming of an unstoppable crushing weight.

 

            “Hmm. You’re right, Usako. I’ll call Kaneda and we’ll see about filling in Civil Court to recover any damages. It’s obvious that the staff can’t keep the detainees safe.” He finished. Their reaction seemed to have the intended effect—the sergeant had begun to sweat with worry. Michiru smirked on the inside—guiltily glad that these _Chon_ were getting their comeuppance.

 

            “’Ruka…” She said softly. Her wife finally raised her eyes to meet; and Michiru dove into them eagerly.

 

            “I’m sorry, Michi…” She breathed out weakly—the sound like the last gentle breezes of spring before the rains came.

 

            “Shh. It’s okay, love. Tell me later, when we get home.” Michiru replied. She cut an accusatory look at Setsuna before turning to see the end of their Sovereign’s dressing down of the prison warden; assuring him that there would be calls placed, lawyers contacted and suits filed. The Time Guardian showed no visible response—but Michiru could tell that there was a great deal of hurt in her.

 

            After they made it back to the cab; Haruka’s uneasy silence made things more awkward than they were in the beginning. “Now that’s taken care of, Setsuna-san; do you mind contacting the system Monitor so that the other ends of this are tied up?” Taiki started, the calm pulsing coming back to the alien’s voice as they filed into the back seat area. The Time Guardian stayed silent for an all too convenient second before Maker’s question was interrupted by Usagi’s query.

 

            “Setsuna… How long have you known about all this? How long have these people been watching our planet?” Usagi asked plainly.

 

            “Ever since Serenity’s death and invocation on the Ginzuishou. The Imperium was rather involved in the early formation of the Silver Millennium.” She replied with the same, hollow, Deathly tone that she had in the _then_. Did she expect Serenity to kill her again for using her powers?

 

            “What was my—I mean, Serenity’s mom’s involvement with them?” No one else spoke—the gravitas of the last few days kept everyone moving in an orderly fashion. The terse silence hung in the air like the sensation of grime that attacked Michiru’s every sense.

 

            “Serenity kept her kingdom separate but under the auspices of the Imperium—much akin to the way some of the Gauls collaborated with Rome.” The reply came back flat; the last tick of a watch that had died. The Neptunian felt the cold void that was building in her friend; and it troubled her more than anything else that had happened between them. She could be distant—sometimes outright and deliberately unknowable—but Setsuna did not cloak herself in her Office with the Queen, ever.

 

            “Are you okay?” The query came; crystalline but with care. Usagi was trying to pierce the aura of doom around the Senshi of Time. Setsuna didn't break her hold yet; Michi was still mostly focused on her wife. Haruka seemed shocked, although she didn't show it. _Why would you be, Haru? Usa forgave us…_ She thought.

 

            “That isn't relevant right now, my Queen. Star Maker was right; we need to introduce you to the system monitor. A belated announcement like this would be preferable to any kind of Inquiry from them.” The Time Guardian replied; still wearing her Office as armor. She knew something; Michiru could tell that from her tone—like a watch spring that was about to snap from over-tension.

 

            “It is!” The Queen shot back, “I'm not my mother, Pluto. I care about _you_. Not your Office, nor whatever extragalactic issues may be at hand. Two of my friends were locked up in Korea—and you had to hack a cellphone together to get a call out to let anyone know you were still alive at all. _Are you okay?_ ” She asked again.

 

            “I'm fine physically. Haruka's arm got broken when the guards in our block made mention of taking 'comfort' in us.” The Senshi of Time responded. Michiru barely kept the shock from her outer expressions; it would rain in Seoul for _years_ , she thought. The bays would roil and waves would crash and wash this place away clean of all the _filth_. The Neptunian paused herself again, gripping Haruka’s good hand to reassure herself. It wouldn’t do any good to cause a tsunami. Mamoru’s look darkened again at Setsuna’s statement.

 

            “They took us out of general pop after that.” Haruka said, again her tone barely there—like a fading chord resolving to tonic.

 

            “The Second War was a long time ago; there’s no use in trying to take out their frustrations on you two.” Mamoru said, the landslide in his voice still building. Michiru was relieved that she wasn’t the only one having to keep her temper under wraps.

 

            “And after they isolated you?” Usagi asked.

 

            “I set Haruka’s arm and then she retrieved the pieces of my cellphone that I’d tucked away.” The Time Guardian answered. The tension had reached a point where it rang like a note; Michiru shook her head again slightly to clear the noise.

 

            “We’ll have to have Ami-chan look at it when we get back home.” The Lunarian royal stated; her flawless tone subtly stating that her directives would not be questioned for a time. “Haruka?” she asked, turning her Outer Lieutenant, “I haven’t asked what happened before we met—but I’m concerned that this isn’t a first time thing for you. Is this something that happens often?” She added.

 

            “Are you asking me if I have a _problem_?” Haruka responded, her tone hurt and glum. Michiru stilled her response; things were distant enough between them and the royals as it was after Galaxia. There was no need to defend Haruka either—although she wondered silently if this wasn’t a sign of a newly starting issue rather than a relapse to her sukeban days.

 

            “We care, Haruka; like Usako said. If you need our help, all you need do is ask.” Mamoru intoned.

 

            “It isn’t something that’s regular by any means; I was just firing from the hip, and I got dragged back into things that used to be a part of who I was. I’m over that now—there’s nothing tying me to that kind of life anymore. And no; this isn’t the first time I’ve went wild.” Haruka started in her confession. Michiru wondered exactly what all happened in the jail to ease her wife into coming clean. Maybe it was just Usagi’s armor penetrating love that pried Uranus out of her normal shell.

 

            “When I first awakened as a Senshi; there was a girl at my school like how Jun was. Possessed and full of hate and anger. I served this girl once; but my dad broke me out of that crowd. Then after I met Michiru and became Sailor Uranus; we took a cruise to Hawaii. I went a little crazy while we were abroad to try and deal with the guilt of what happened to her; to us... I guess I just pre-empted what was going to have to happen with Jun with the wild part this time.” She explained; a summer gust in her voice this time as the remembrances took both of them back to what they called The Cruise.

 

            “Okay. One last thing: Did you use your transformation during all of this?” Usagi inquired. Haruka started to respond before Setsuna conveniently interrupted her.

 

            “No, she didn’t; but that fact has led to the difficulties that Haruka has had to face. You will have to come to a decision; the enemies of your coming throne are many—and they will not hesitate to use the rules you set for us against you.” She said; the last ticks of stopping clocks returning to her voice. It was almost as if she had scripted the entire series of events to coincide with this proposition; turn against her first decree and allow the Senshi to target and harm mortals in collusion, or not. The tension hung across them all as yokes of iron.

 

            “Why should we interfere with human lives?” The question hung.

 

            “You are either Sovereign or you are not. If these people are your subjects; then you have to have some method of control. You’ve rejected Celestine’s ways, but you’ve also let the Black Moon Sisters live on earth.” The answer came, but did not satisfy the Queen.

 

            “That’s not relevant, Pluto. I refuse to shackle my subjects without free will; and Coan and her sisters were purified. They don’t possess any more dark power than any other regular human.”

 

            “But it is, my Queen. The Imperium makes no such distinctions between those who have active power and those who’ve given it up. And with the knowledge they have; that power could easily be acquired again. The mere _possibility_ of a threat is enough to warrant annihilation.” The cold in her voice wasn’t intended as an affront; more as a way to steel her ruler for the things she saw on the horizon. Michiru began to build somewhat of an understanding from her senses; but the majority of whatever the Time Guardian was acting for or against was still beyond her. The Korean highway sprawl began to pass them by as they approached the Hotel to drop off Taiki.

 

            “You have so little faith in my power? That isn’t like you.” Usagi asked.

 

            “Faith is not the question now; Usagi. My concerns are that you have tied your hands in an effort to make peace and foster understanding. There are some that cannot be healed, that will never understand anything but their own pain; the Black Moon Invasion should have taught you that. You need deniable assets—what your mother had asked of us Outer Senshi in the kingdom before. Otherwise, your dictates are as shackles and fetters to those who would protect your people.” Setsuna replied, the last tick of the watch sounding off and creating a near-tangible silence. Nothing bothered Michiru more acoustically than the sound of absolute stillness.

 

            “What you’re suggesting is closer to state sponsored assassination. I refuse to stoop to the lower behaviors of those who came before; we can be better rulers than that.” Usagi said defiantly.

 

            “Every ruler has stained their hands red; and no matter how many times you cry ‘out, out; damned spot’, there will always come a time when forceful action is needed. ‘Better’ or ‘Worse’ are quantifiers that you should discard now. I know you understand that the worth of a ruler is in the wealth of their people. That’s what led Serenity IV Celestine to use the Ginzuishou as she did.” Setsuna countered; her voice still carrying the grave-like silence tone with it. Michiru glanced over to her wife; the teal orbs revealing nothing as to her opinion of what should be done.

 

            “I refuse to do that. I have and always will consider the free will of my subjects of the utmost importance. There is no virtue in a choice between good and evil if it’s made out of coercion.” The statement was made with a firm voice.

 

            “Then you will have to accept that some of your Senshi may be required to disobey your directives in the knowledge that what is necessary is not always legal or good. The actions you have taken up to this moment have changed the future—for the better I would say myself. The wider galaxy however; will move along its prescribed road.” Equally unmoving came the response.

 

            “Is Crystal Tokyo in danger?” Mamoru asked.

 

            “No; and I’m sure you’ll find your asset soon. Fate has been changed because of our actions; and because of that, the Imperium and my colleagues are taking a more active interest in our affairs.” Setsuna answered. The hotel pulled into view as the stretch cab came around the corner of the block. There weren’t too many people out here; and there were no security barricades—so Taiki knew that the fangirl horde hadn’t found out where they were staying yet.

 

            “I know it might be a bit forward to butt into your business here; but I think there’s a sentiment that I’m not getting. Maybe it’s an Earth thing; but I’m beginning to think it’s a Japanese thing. Control of yourself and your environment is preferable to chaos; but I’ve found that an overly strong locus of control leads to the delusion that you can control everything. Haruka’s not binge crazy, and anything to excess is damaging; but you all could use some steam venting from time to time.” Taiki started as they pulled up to the awning. The other Senshi were waiting for them in the lobby—although the Outers would be returning to Japan with the royals.

 

            “What does that have to do with anything, Taiki-kun?” Usagi asked.

 

            “Well, to start with it would seem to imply that there’s some tension between you that calls back to our battle with Galaxia. When we first came here; the plan was to hide from the locals since interacting and uplifting a primitive species is against our laws and culture. But, had we sought you out first—we’d have found Kakyuu first and been able to help against the enemy more. It’s the same here; don’t be afraid of losing control and operating within the flow of things. Setsuna-san may have withheld knowledge; but in doing so she ensured that certain events went as they did. I’d have never been uninhibited enough to talk about the Imperium; Haruka wouldn’t have been backed into a corner to do what she had to.” Taiki surmised. The Senshi of Time looked touched to have an advocate among them; but surely she should know that Michiru didn’t condemn her for any of this.

 

            “That makes sense; sort of.” Mamoru said thoughtfully.

 

            “I thought you were talking about the whole wild-party things that you two were doing.” Usagi piqued.

 

            “Oh, that…” Taiki said, again placing his hand behind his head in mild contrition, “This is the one time since we were here last that I’ve gotten to act like—you know— _a rock star_. No good in having a cover identity if you never use it and we get so few times on Kinmokusei to enjoy ourselves. There’s a reason I like Eloiha; it breaks down whatever conceptions you had before and forces you to find new ones. I’ll warn you to be careful; but I won’t caution you against experimentation like this. It might show you something completely new; Buy the ticket, take the ride.” He advised as the cab stopped and the alien got out.

 

            Michiru puzzled over his statement for a few moments before his seat was occupied by Ami and Hotaru. There wasn’t a lurch to signal the beginning motion of the cab; but the small push back from momentum soon followed. Haruka glanced at her adoptive charge once before casting her eyes back downward. The thirteen year old refused to let that be the end of their interaction, however.

 

            “Haruka-papa?” The inquest came to the Senshi of Wind from the seat beside her. Pale lavender pools that had known tears only shortly before gazed up into her downcast view.

 

            “Hai, Hime-chan?” Haruka responded; some of the gust coming back into her voice.

 

            “Are you coming back home with us?” She asked earnestly. Her small voice was like a fading pulse of her namesake at twilight; Michiru thought.

 

            “Of course, hon; you would have known it if your Michiru-mama had thrown me out.” Haruka replied with a wry smile, tapping the younger girl on the nose with her good hand. The tempest began to calm with their departure from the hotel, much to Michiru’s relief. Maintaining the placid overlay was easier when her emotions and senses didn’t roil as they did before.

 

            “Can I fix your arm?” The Saturnine requested. Normally, she was repulsed by her powers—and the magnitude of her healing abilities had increased since their last battles. But; Michiru knew her daughter well, and that she would suffer internal discomfort for her family and allies without hesitation.

 

            “No need for that, it isn’t that bad.” Haruka started to dismiss the offer. Michiru cut her a look and stepped in with: “Haruka. Don’t let yourself suffer because you think you deserve it; let her help this time. It’s rare that she ever wants to use her power.”

 

            “It would be easier than the surgery to fix your shoulder.” Ami interjected, “It looks like you’ve torn your rotator cuff, Haruka-san.” She analyzed, the frosty but friendly tone she carried a cool balm on Michiru’s formerly raw nerves. The Senshi of Winds relented and Hotaru began to send out the pulsing, purple waves that signaled her healing abilities. They sounded as a low, reverberating _Aum_ ; bouncing back in on itself as Haruka’s shoulder muscles and arm began to reknit itself to hale. Soon after, the blonde pulled her way out of the sling and began to work the slight stiffness out of the joint. She caught up the Senshi of Death in a hug as way of reassuring and of thanks for her ministrations. Michiru sighed; the last puffs of a seaside evening breeze fading away into night. It had been a long couple of days…

 

            “You’re not staying for the concert, Ami-chan?” Usagi asked, breaking the momentary scene of familial life.

 

            “No. I’ve got clinicals this week; so I’m heading back with you guys. Makoto’s been looking forward to having me stay for a while; and I’d hate to disappoint her.” Ami replied; a small break in the calculated veneer of ice showing when she talked about the Senshi of Thunder. Michiru smiled a small bit; glad to be not the only pair of girls in love among the Terran Court.

 

            “Ahh. Mako-chan already has you on a leash; I like it.” Haruka jabbed playfully, winking at the now blushing Mercuran. If she was recovering from the shock enough to tease Ami; her wife figured that things would adjust better than she had expected.

 

            “Haruka…” Michiru sighed.

 

            “Sorry… You and Mako-chan should come by whenever you can unchain yourself from the hospital.” Haruka replied; admonished only slightly.

 

            The rest of the ride was quiet while everyone mulled over the events and revelations of the past weekend. Michiru was at once relieved; but still tense from the uncertainty of what was to come. They’d have to deal with another force—that if she remembered everything right, would turn hostile at a moment’s notice based on dogma from an eternity ago. Setsuna seemed wrapped up in their machinations too; but Michi was sure she was still playing for their side. It wasn’t any specific knowledge she could point too; just the feeling that Setsuna hadn’t shifter her loyalties. Seoul Airport came into view, and as they pulled into the loading area several armed policemen waited outside the terminal entrance. _Probably here to ‘escort’ us out of their hovel…_ Michiru thought; still slightly bitter from the ordeal at the prison—and not bothering to check herself for spite of the gesture. The party exited and proceeded through the terminal in silence. The gate they arrived at was the same one they entered from; and from the looks of it Taiki had lent them the use of their jet again. The next time they were in the cluster, Michiru would have to host them; she concluded.

 

            After boarding the plane and getting everyone fastened in; the queries began again, out of the earshot of the unpowered public.

 

            “Haruka-papa… What happened back there, really?” Hotaru asked. Her voice carried the silence that she wielded with it; when it wasn’t the faint pulsing tone, it held off slightly muted, the last notes of it just outside of aural range.

 

            “What in particular, Hime-chan?” Haruka responded.

 

            “Well, why did you have to shoot him?”

 

            “Because he wasn’t human anymore. Not really; when he’d given himself over to the greed completely, he started changing. I’m not sure how long he’d been possessed; but when we met to do the exchange, he threw the deal out from the beginning. There wasn’t any other way to save Tsurugi and Keiko.”

 

            “Then how did you and Setsuna-mama end up in Korea?”

 

            “It’s a bit of a story; so I guess I’d better start with where I lost the car…” Haruka sounded like she regretted the decision of sending the car into the harbor.

 

            “I was wondering why you did that. Was it the stuff in the case affecting your judgment?” Usagi asked the question on several minds at the time. The Senshi of Wind’s attachment to the vehicle only rivaled her attachment to her wife and family.

 

            “Yeah…I didn’t want them to catch Taiki and end up using him as a hostage in all this. So, it was after sending the car off the dock; that Setsuna and I ran off towards the warehouse where I was supposed to meet Jun.” Haruka recounted; Michiru allowed herself to be taken away on the breeze of Haruka’s voice towards the memory—the vision swimming overlain on her vision like a hologram, still solidifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/A/N: I know Michi’s supposed to be perfect—but come on; her parents are a part of the Japanese business elite, and they are some of the most racist and cloistered socialites ever. She rails against these types of thinking to try and become what others perceive her to be—but perfection takes constant effort. It’s why Ami studies all the time, and why Michi practices violin when she could probably play Mozart on a cold open.   
> Chon = Japanese racial slur for Koreans.  
> Sukeban = Girls gang.


	5. Detox: Love Lost and Justice Served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been bit of a rush, ne? (At least; I hope it has been. It’s certainly taken long enough.) I’ve had to wrangle with this story for a while; and I was kind of sure that I wouldn’t ever finish it. But after finding my center and deciding to push forward anyways, I present to you the conclusion of Love and Justice in Osaka. There will be other stories; but the curtains on this particular one are being drawn to. Please remain seated until the end of the performance.

                _“Did you foresee this shit?!”_ I screamed as the dakkadakka of automatic gunfire scattered around our feet. The docks blurred past us as we used what little of our powers were in our human forms to reach the warehouse. The case swung wildly in my left hand; its contents shaking wildly inside. I hoped Jun wouldn’t try to bill me for any damaged products, but in hindsight, I should have suspected that the deal wouldn’t have gone through.

The fact that this whole thing happened in the first place was a huge mistake; but when you get backed into a corner you do some stupid things. The same can be said for all the intoxication fueling my anger at our fellow Outer Senshi. In all honesty; I didn’t mean for any of it to end up like this. I know that’s not a decent excuse for it; but try to understand some of the personal connection and it might not seem so out of line.

“Some of it. That’s why I told you to act on impulse. Thinking and planning lead to predictability; _“There is surely nothing except the single purpose of the present moment.”_ Setsuna replied. I scoffed for a moment—but in all seriousness _Hanagakure_ holds merit here. We kept running; the loading dock of the warehouse looming ever closer. One of the roll up doors was conveniently open, but I didn’t think it would do to enter through there.

                I grew up in this town. Well, outside it mostly; up in the mountains around my dad’s dojo. But that’s not what our family had done for most of its generations. Most of the men; and quite a few of the women as well, were Shateigashira for the Yamaguchi-gumi. It’s not something I really discuss; only the Court gathered now, Michiru and my father really know the extent of the ties. My uncle once told me that our ties to them go back to before the Restoration; when Tokugawa’s descendants were consolidating provinces and stripping unfavored Daimyo of their titles and lands. After those days; we stopped being Samurai and became Ronin.

                (Ami gasped; although I think Michi may have mentioned why we don’t talk to my extended family once before.)

                The roll up door started closing and the ricochet sent sparks flying from its surface. Jun must have invested in bulletproof doors; as would any lord expecting an assault on his castle. The wind picked up slightly and one of the rounds must have grazed my calf; because the next sight I caught was the bright red rivulet streaming down.  The door continued to roll shut; reaching about the lower third of the space. Maybe about a half-meter. There was no way we were making that gap; and with the yaks closing in, I took a left towards the shipping office stairs. Setsuna followed in perfect synch; more dakkadakka of ricochet pelting above our heads as we rushed up the half-flight of stairs and into the door.

                “Can you tell me why they all started closing in on us so fast?” I breathed out heavily; barring and locking the office door. They’d only come around; but hopefully by that time whatever oyabun ran this place would have called Jun and reminded them _who_ they were shooting at. They wouldn’t want to kill me just yet; and if I played my hand right with Jun, they wouldn’t be able to without say-so from the Kumicho.

                “Taiki thought that he would offer us a distraction to escape from the casino. He tagged the two of you in a post and then shared it with the Lights fan-club.” She replied.

                “ _Shimatta!_ Of course the damn alien fucks the plan up.” I cursed; making my way to the desk and trying to rummage for a letter opener. If the twins were sent to bring me in, I wanted to have some kind of blade with me. I’d have preferred the Space Sword; but due to Royal Decree Number One and being drunk as hell the night before, I left my henshin wand back at home. I found one; a cheap, western broadsword replica letter opener, and stuck it in the waistband of my jeans.

                “He was only doing what he thought would protect our operation. Did you think we could have talked our way out of the security office with that and the case in our room?” Setsuna snarked in Taiki-kun’s defense. It was like she was deliberately being evasive; but that could have been the comedown. The sounds of shouting and cars swerving into park cut us off from any more meaningful discussion and we started moving through the office.

                As we were on our way out towards the warehouse floor, a singular shipping bill caught my eye. It was a shipping manifest; but all the containers had vague descriptions of goods that didn’t ever get shipped together. It had Jun’s signature on it; so I snatched it, in case I needed quick blackmail material. I might have been thinking too far ahead at this point, but that wouldn’t have really changed the outcome of the negotiation.

                “Still a dumb idea; did you know that the entirety of the Police Corps and half of the Intelligence Branch of the SDF were going to be there?” I asked, catching my breath and checking the door to the office. _Unlocked._ I wasn’t trying to sound accusatory, but things had followed a bit of a pattern, and I was too preoccupied with reminiscing about everything to see that events were playing themselves out again, only with a slightly different pair of us from when we went on the Cruise.

                (“Am I ever going to hear this story?” Hotaru asked. Haruka looked to her wife, her expression inquiring. Michiru nodded to her and spoke: “Later, Hime-chan. You’re getting to the age where you need to know certain things about life…”)

                “It was in the realm of possibility; but I hadn’t seen their direct involvement. Did Jun act like he knew when you talked to the Oyabun before?” Setsuna replied.

                “No. But I didn’t talk with him directly. He might not know yet.” I surmised, moving out into the hallway and down towards the loading docks. The bulletproof doors would help now that we were on the other side of them. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the area, most of the forklifts were off and hooked to the charging stations.

                “ _Ha-ru-ka-chaaaaaan…”_ The singsong taunt came from the other end of the receiving area, followed by a sharp rapping sound of hardwood against concrete. The two of us looked around for the source of the noise; and were greeted with the sight of Etsuko, one of the twins from earlier, tapping a quarterstaff against the floor. Setsuna stepped behind a stack of crates and I lost sight of her after that. I was more concerned with the twin I didn’t see at the time. As she started towards me, holding her staff low and continuing her rapping on the concrete floor, I slipped the letter opener from my waistband and held it reverse style.

                “Etsuko… I’m not here to see you. Get my uncle and stay out of my way.” I said, taking a ready stance and circling around the opposite direction from her. _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._ The staff kept rapping on the ground. We wound around each other like caged animals, and only out of the corner of my vision did I notice her sister leaping at me from the roof of a forklift.

                “ _But it’s been so long since we’ve played together!_ ” The other twin, Midori, shouted as she struck out towards my neck with one of her sai—stepping out from behind a column. I blocked with the letter opener and reacted with an improvised Nage Waza to toss her in Etsuko’s direction. She fell with a thud and the sai she’d struck with clattered and clanged across the receiving area floor. Etsuko dodged back and charged at me with her staff level; stepping over Midori as she groped for her other sai. It bought some time, at least.

                “I don’t think you two want to play this game, girls. Even with both of you at once; you’ve never beaten me!” I retorted, tossing the letter opener to my main hand and taking a front stance. This was a fight that I had to end, and quickly. Etsuko came up and brought the forward end of her staff towards me in a thrust—which I ducked just in time. Another came just as fast, aimed towards my solar plexus, but I bent just enough to have her miss slightly to my left side. I gripped the end of the staff with my free hand and yanked her towards me, smashing my forehead into hers in the same motion. Her hands loosened slightly and I pulled the staff free, slashing at her face with the letter opener. The strike missed as she leapt backwards, hand to her left eye from where I’d head-butted her—a stream of bright red pouring forth from her brow. I kept the staff in hand, throwing the letter opener at Midori who’d just stood after finding her lost sai. The blade missed its mark, and clattered under one of the forklifts.

                “You’ve always been so arrogant for a bull dyke.” Midori grunted, flipping her sai back and forth in her hands as they circled one another again; I held the staff level and even in both hands. Etsuko shook off the effects of the strike she took and began to head towards the forklifts, trying to find a vehicular solution to the problems I was posing them. This was about to get really ugly, really fast.

                “Considering the two of you wallow around with untouchable filth, I’d say I’m damn near royalty by comparison.” I said between deep, measured breaths. The lessons my father had given me through the hard training we did back then paid off in Spades. The whirring crank and hum of the forklift starting up let me know that I needed to take at least one of the twins out now before things turned into Death Cab Bumper Cars.

                Midori struck with that remark, slipping into my guard and bringing the back end of her sai handle to bear against my ribcage. I heard the slightly wet _crunch_ of fracturing bone and my next breath was pure pain, but I managed to short-hop back and return the favor to both her knees with two successive strikes from the Cyprus staff, one and then another by spinning the staff over her head. She screamed, dropping her left sai again; and I took the opportunity to end her involvement in the fight by thrusting diagonally downward with the staff at her abdomen. She folded like a card table with the impact to her uterus, and went to ground. I normally loath to strike another woman like that, but my history with these two gave me a righteous anger that justified taking any chance of her corrupting a child with her criminality—at least that’s what I was thinking.

                (Ami and Hotaru winced at the description, Michiru gaining a bit of a satisfied look. She remembered the Twins, and felt the same about them as they did about her and Haruka.)

                Etsuko had started driving towards me at that point, so I grit my teeth and waited until she couldn’t turn and dashed out of the way, causing her to wreck into one of the pillars with a fire extinguisher on it—sending CO2 everywhere in a large cloud, obscuring her save for the brake lights on the lift. I approached the rear of the vehicle and struck out to where the back of her head would be with another long thrust from the staff. A nice, solid _thump_ against the intended target and the lift not going into reverse in retaliation were what I was rewarded with for my efforts. The fight was over, _for now_ ; the only thing left was to find my uncle and get this business behind us. I should have known that it wouldn’t be that simple.

                “You fight very much like your father; truly, you are a Savage’s Daughter, Haruka-chan.” The baritone came from beyond the loading dock, out towards the warehouse floor. I started to limp slightly as I made my way to where he was waiting in view, picking up the case from the supervisor’s desk as I went; leaning on the staff for support on occasion. I was winded, but not completely tapped out. Some of my Senshi power must have started to bleed through, because a gust blew away the smog from the extinguisher to show Jun standing in an aisle between two tall shelves full of various industrial supplies.

                “Leave him out of this. You’re as dead to him as he is to you. I’ve got what belongs to you, and the money to pay for Keiko’s release.” I said gruffly, placing the case on the ground. The blood had started to dry and crack on my leg. I quavered slightly, the comedown starting to drain me of the energy the powder had bestowed on me before.

                “Very well. Slide the case over to me, and I’ll call the hotel she’s working at and let them know that she can leave. Although, I’d much rather gain another, _better_ associate than just a common whore, than simply replace _merchandise_.” Jun responded, his grin sickening me to the core. I knew what he was asking, and I’m certain he knew that the answer would be no. I’d turned him down before, and there was no way I’d ever think of entering into that business now; not with a family and the duties I already have that don’t involve being completely evil.

                (Usagi placed a hand on Haruka’s knee, giving her a reassuring look that spoke volumes of how much she valued the Outer’s loyalty. Michiru rested her head on her wife’s now healed shoulder, and the arm wrapped around her to accommodate. Mamoru nodded and motioned for Haruka to continue the story.)

                “Why in Buddha’s grace and wisdom would I _ever_ work for you?!” I shot back, resting the staff against the case. “Call them first, and then I’ll give you back what’s yours. And make damn sure you leave them be after this, or I’ll return to visit you personally.” I finished, gritting my teeth. I thought I saw a flash of garnet light from somewhere in the aisles behind Jun, but it could have been the last fading effects of the coke. It was great stuff, for what it was; as bad as that sounds.

                “Fine… If you insist; but I must say that I’m disappointed in your choice of words. A racer like yourself could be making much more if you had my bookmakers on your side. You could even lose a race and still rake in all you’d ever need.” Jun said, as he dialed the numbers on his cell phone. I tensed my arms, ready to slide the case across the floor the four or so meters that he stood from me. “Moshi Moshi? Yes, it’s about your new girl. She can go home now, her debts have been paid off. Be sure to make sure she has a ride. Of course, keep whatever she made as a gift from me.” He added at the end, ending the call. After he nodded, I shoved the case towards him. Jun stopped it with his foot and picked it up; opening the case and noting the contents and cash. He snapped his fingers and a retainer stepped out from behind one of the crates on the left rack and took it from him, bowing as he did so.

                “I guess that makes us done here?” I asked, still leaning on the staff. Jun smirked at me arrogantly and laughed.

                “It does, but it’s too bad about Tsurugi… While his _lovely wife_ has been freed, I’m afraid you didn’t bring enough money for me to call off the hit on him. Yui-san should be reaching him now, and her rates can be very expensive. So sorry…” he laughed, drawing a gun from inside his blazer. I set myself against the staff and prepared to charge at him when I heard _“Haruka, Now!”_ From the darkened area behind him. I knew Pluto’s tone enough to see that it was time to act. Four meters, just enough of a distance that I could close to him and strike before he could take aim and fire. Jun turned to see who had talked, his other two lackeys coming out from behind the crates to check the rest of the warehouse.

                I acted, the vision of my motions playing out in reality just as they had in my head as soon as Setsuna had spurred me on. Thrusting off the staff and letting it clatter to the floor I sprinted with all the wind I could muster in my aching lungs and the distance between us closed in a near instant. The shocked look on his face turned to fear and loathing as I smacked my left hand against the bottom of his right, bouncing the gun out of his slightly loosened grip. The world slowed to a crawl, the tumbling, snub-nose revolver gleaming in the low light of the warehouse. I spun on my heel, catching the gun with my right hand and bringing it to level with his face, the glare of hate glowering back at me from behind the iron sights. I pulled the hammer back and felt the relief of years of running from half my family wash away.

 

**_BANG!_**

****

(Michiru coughed slightly, her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting at the sloppy sounds of brains exiting skull and shattered skull smacking against the cold floor. Hotaru lowered her head, sensing the pall of death that hung over her parents.)

                The scene was quiet after the shot, the ringing in my ears only just having subsided when Jun’s thugs came back into view from where’d they’d been searching for who I now know was Sailor Pluto. They looked at me, looked at the body and drew their own guns, but I fired off two more shots at them, causing them to duck behind cover. My ears rang again, but I could hear a sickening, mad cackling…coming from Jun’s corpse. A black, bloody mist began to coalesce around his body and rose into a form of a Youma. That explained why he’d sickened me for so long, but who had known how long he’d been possessed or by whom exactly. I shuddered, dropping the .40 caliber pistol and backing up, my grazed leg threatening to give out from under me. That was when I heard the clicking of Pluto’s heeled boots and the spoken words of _“Dead Scream.”_

(“I thought you said the two of you didn’t use your henshin?” Usagi asked. “You asked _Haruka_ if she’d used hers, you assumed from my silence that I didn’t use mine.” Setsuna replied, still cloaking herself slightly in her Office, although she’d started to warm back up to the rest of the Court.)

                The waves of sound and the ineffable chorus of the dead blasted away the forming Youma, and knocking down the two thugs that had come to take revenge for their fallen Oyabun. I was shocked, and I wondered where she’d kept her Henshin Wand during all this. Pluto ran down the aisle towards me, grabbing my outstretched hand and pulling me to my feet.

                “We have to go, now Haruka. The police are going to breach the building soon. Toss the gun into the cardboard bailer and come with me.” The Senshi of Time said in a low tone, pulling me towards the exit on the other end of the building. I tossed the gun as I was told and shook free of her hand, still confused at all that had transpired. Did I really need to shoot him? Obviously, now that I’d seen a demon coming out of his splattered skull. But the act still weighed on me, and I began to dread coming home after this, with Tsurugi pretty much consigned to death; since Yui Shizaraki was one of his best hit women. Keiko would cry for days, and probably hate me for the rest of her life…

                “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure the TMPD will have her in custody long before she reaches Tsurugi-kun. Especially now that Keiko is free. More importantly, we have to escape, and your car is in the depths of Osaka Harbor now.” The Time Guardian reminded me. I knew she was letting more information slip than she really needed to, to give me some assurance while I was still shell-shocked.

                “Where would we go?” I responded, searching my pockets for something, anything that would help. I found the shipping manifest from earlier. It had to be connected. I was going on blind faith at that point, but sometimes you need to walk as one of the blind to truly see the path you’re on.

                “That ship is headed to Korea, well away from anywhere they’d be searching for his killer. And after they search the place and find that it was a gang related scuffle, they’ll call off the search. Provided we can get in contact with some of our friends in the police forces.” Setsuna replied, the fading light from her detransformation leaving her back in the green dress that Taiki-kun had taken such a liking to. He never said anything, but I could see it in his eyes. It’s the same look I give Michi whenever she picks a particularly alluring outfit.

                (Michiru blushed slightly and snuggled in closer to Haruka; Usagi smiling at the recovering family. It was better now that they were nearly landing in Japan. Hopefully, after she’d had a chance to rest up, her Lieutenant would be fit for duty once more. Kami willing, because Minako had found a new job at 10FM, funny enough.)

                “Korea? Why would Jun be shipping anything to Korea?” I asked myself mainly, although I wasn’t going to discount any more revelations from the Time Goddess while I had the chance to learn them. When we slipped out of the warehouse and went a few streets down to the quay where the container ship was docked, I found our answer when the sailors there led us to the container in question on the manifest. They didn’t know either of us, which was good when we found the huddled mass of people in the container. Most of them looked Thai, and a few others looked Filipino. _Trafficking… Human Trafficking…_

(“That’s disgusting… You’re better off having shot him. All of Japan is.” Ami said with conviction. Normally the Senshi of Ice was more disposed towards the Queen’s ideals with mortals, but the shipping and selling of people sat the same with her the way it did with Haruka.)

“There’s no telling where we’ll end up…” I said as the doors closed on the container and the ship started moving out to sea. “This ship could be bound for Pyongyang as easily it could Seoul.” I added, the few cries of concern at the city names I rattled off. Setsuna shushed me, and that seemed to reassure the others in the cramped space.

                “Don’t worry, Haruka. I’ll take care of the rest of it at this point. You’ve managed to get the ghosts of your past away from you. It may look like we’re doomed, but you’ll see that our friends will always come through for us, even if we have to put them through a bit of struggle.” She replied, and exhaustedly I leaned against the corner of the container and blacked out from the cocaine crash.

                The vision broke as the plane skidded to a halt on the tarmac, and they sat in reverent silence as they taxied into the terminal and exited the private plane. The walk to the Train Station was uneventful; save for the News Reel of the captured Yamaguchi assassin just as Setsuna had predicted, and when they’d gotten to the platform for the Hyper Bullet Line to Tokyo, Usagi turned to see that the Outers—save Setsuna, weren’t joining the rest of them on the return home.

                “What’s up?” The Queen asked.

                “I’ve still got to visit my father after all this. He won’t have seen the news at all, and I’ve got to tell him the truth of things at least. He’s known ever since before we met that I was a Senshi…” Haruka responded tiredly.

                “Ahh. Well, in that case, come see us when you get back in town.” Mamoru said, looking into Haruka’s eyes with calm. “I know a lot has happened, and we’ll need to brief you on whatever happens at the meeting with the System Monitor that Taiki-san talked about.” He added. That was the nature of their King, always the firmament, the shield that they could rest behind when they needed to recover. Haruka wondered how much of his amnesia recovered…

                “I’ll still have my communicator on me, so you can reach us if anything drastic occurs.” Michiru replied. Usagi then caught her and Haruka in a hug just as the train pulled into the station at lightning speed.

                “Be careful, and remember that we’ll stick by you, no matter what.” She said as the group parted ways for the last time that day. The Royals, Ami and Setsuna boarded the train along with the rush of the mundane world, leaving the three other Outers to follow their own path. The walk out of the train station and to the waiting taxi that would take them to Haruka’s home village was quiet, but the tension had eased out of all of their minds and bodies; leaving a bone deep weariness that Michiru felt could only be eased by a soak at an Onsen. Conveniently Saotoro’s mountain Dojo had just such a facility on the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/A/N: Whew! A long time coming, I would say! I had to stop several times and grind on Japanese history for this (as well as the upcoming sequel; Savage Daughter) so I’m surprised I actually finished a story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did during the writing. Be sure to check out Fire of Unknown Origin and the other interlude stories that give a bit more life and backstory to the Senshi prior to the events of The Latter Years.


End file.
